El triunfo de ambos
by imaginationofgini
Summary: Naruto un chico carismático y apuesto joven cruza su camino con la adorable de Hinata Hyuuga, poco a poco se darán cuenta de que están hechos del uno para el otro pero que pasara cuando cierta rivalidad entre los padres de ambos afecte su relación. Rivalidad contra los sentimientos ¿Quien sera el vencedor? (Universo alterno)
1. Capitulo 1 Un placer conocerte

**Jojojo mi primera historia con el anime de Naruto *-* en fin creare un historia con una de las parejas que mas me a gustado de este anime NARUHINA :D pues me encantan son mis personajes favoritos y pienso crear una historia con estos dos personajes (Naruto y Hinata) tratare con todo el esfuerzo del mundo poder actualizar los capítulos lo mas rápido posible de verdad tratare**

 **pueden dejarme preguntas, comentarios, consejos lo que ustedes quieran lo tomare en cuenta en esta historia**

 **como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :3 en fin espero que disfruten el primer episodio :D**

* * *

 **Un placer conocerte**

Uzumaki Naruto joven alto piel morena excelente físico y personalidad carismática, con tan solo 22 años era el indicado para ser el nuevo jefe de las empresas Uzumaki en Japón, pero vaya sorpresa tenía que competir con su perfecto hermano Menma Uzumaki, no era de esperarse su rivalidad, pues desde que eran jóvenes de tan solo 12 años siempre se mostraban competitivos.

Naruto estudiaba Contaduría y Administración, quería irse por ciencias políticas pero sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendría que hacerse cargo de la empresa así que ya tendría tiempo para estudiar otra carrera.

No tenia novia, a tratado de conquistar a la perfecta y sensual Sakura Haruno desde que estudiaban en secundaria pero esta mujer nunca tuvo ojos para el rubio pues siempre tenía ojos solo para su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, oh ese hombre era su eterno rival pero aun así su mejor amigo casi un hermano para el.

Su vida amorosa es lo que menos le preocupaba, en realidad sus objetivos siempre lo mantienen concentrado y a la expectativa. Aunque claro su familia ya se estaba preocupando desde hace ya un tiempo, este no tenía una novia ni siquiera una amante y eso era algo sumamente extraño ya que era todo un casanova en la materia de seducción.

–Naruto podrías venir un momento– Dijo una mujer te largos cabellos rojizos era nada menos que su preciosa madre Kushina uzumaki – Necesito que me hagas un favor–

El uzumaki se encontraba acostado en su alcoba con suma relajación que ni se percató del llamado de su madre.

La hermosa mujer subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se percató que su hijo se encontraba profundamente dormido, ella sonrió dulcemente adoraba ver a su no tan pequeño hijo tan relajado después de todo lo que se ha tenido esforzar.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado y susurro que debía levantarse para ir a la universidad, este solo fruncía el ceño con un poco de fastidio pues no quería levantarse de su cómoda cama.

–NA-RU-TO–Levanto la voz la mujer de cabellos rojizos y apretó una de las mejillas de su hijo. –Deja de andar de flojo debes ir a ser tus deberes jovencito–

Este abrió los ojos sorprendidos, bostezo y se levantó de la cama, estiro sus brazos para luego alzar a su madre en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

–Jajaja deja los juegos por favor hijo apresúrate– sonrió feliz.

–Lo sé, lo se tranquila estoy a tiempo aun– La coloco en el suelo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata hermosísima mujer de 21 años de edad, de ojos perlados figura increíblemente esbelta, tímida pero sumamente optimista ante cualquier circunstancia, la chica era una increíble artista y bailarina, la mejor de todas sin duda, aunque para los ojos de su padre eso no le serviría para nada pues ella era la próxima heredera a lo que se refiere de la imponente empresa Hyuuga, algo que a ella realmente no le interesaba en absoluto pero deber es deber ¿no es así?

La chica estudiaba administración y literatura, era sumamente buena en sus calificaciones, pero eso realmente no le motivaba mucho lo que ella realmente quería era ser una artista profesional, sus pinturas eran asombrosas sobreto de paisajes, personas, dimensiones cualquier cosa que quisiese hacer era impresionante. Sus pocos amigos sin contar a su primo Neji (que prácticamente era como su hermano mayor), eran nada menos que Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame y obviamente su querida mejor amiga Tenten.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación pintando un hermoso cuadro donde se refleja un hermoso paisaje de la época antigua de Japón, sus perfectas líneas y pinceladas eran un trabajo asombroso esa chica tenia talento sin duda alguna aunque la joven se menos preciaba cruelmente, podía crear cientos y cientos de cuadros con los mejores dibujos y aun así se sentiría insatisfecha.

–Hinata ¿Hoy no vas a ir a la universidad? – Pregunto una pequeña chica de mismos ojos perlados que los de ella, claramente era su hermana Hanabi –Ya es tarde–

–¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeña hermana– Lo siento es que me deje llevar por…–

–Si ya lo sé, es un trabajo asombroso Hinata pero sabes que debes cumplir con tus obligaciones o si no papá se molestara de nuevo– Dijo preocupada la menor de las hermanas.

–Tranquila, ya estoy terminando– Dio los últimos toques para terminar su obra de arte la miro detalladamente –Bueno hasta aquí voy a la ducha y luego me iré a la universidad–

–Es hermoso…Hinata es realmente precioso– Dijo sorprendida viendo aquel trabajo de su hermana mayor –Los detalles y colores son realmente asombrosos– culmino.

–¿Tu crees? Realmente lo veo y siento que le faltan algunas cosas, creo que debí cambiar el color por uno más oscuro, y no me agrad…–

–Realmente eres un caso perdido– Interrumpió Hanabi

Hinata se limitó a sonreír y se fue al baño para luego alistarse e irse a la universidad.

.

.

.

El tráfico en la ciudad era realmente espantoso y sumamente agotador, las multitudes de gente pasar una y otra vez por las calles, el estúpido semáforo que en ciertos días podía ser el más rápido pero en los peores momentos el más lento, amaba muchas cosas de la ciudad pero también habían malas cosas de las cuales odiaba bastante. Naruto era realmente un chico que le encantaba la puntualidad o mejor dicho llegar temprano en momentos adecuados, del resto podría ser el joven más perezoso de todos.

Sentado en su auto se dedicó a encender la radio para no fastidiarse o mejor dicho a no hartarse de ese endemoniado tráfico de ciudad, al encenderla se escuchó una melodiosa canción en la cual no supo al instante de quien se trataba, al prestarle más atención a la melodía supo enseguida que se trataba de la banda Imagine Dragons, su banda favorita.

Cantaba dentro de su auto con aquella fascinación, realmente adoraba esa banda pues a veces podía identificarse en algunas de sus canciones, mientras escuchaba se percató por la ventana del piloto que cruzaba una mujer que hizo que mirara impresionado por la belleza de esta.

–Pero que preciosidad– Dijo para sí mismo.

La chica distraída cruzo la calle sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules posaban su mirada en ella.

–Esta chica…– volvió a decir el rubio Uzumaki –La he visto antes…–

No se limitó a seguir observando pues el sonido de los autos que estaban atrás de él le indicaba que ya el semáforo tenía luz verde y que podía avanzar, este sin pensarlo dos veces siguió su camino pero con esa duda aun presente.

Por otro lado la chica que acababa de cruzar aquella calle hace unos instantes se limitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar a la estación de trenes.

–¡Rayos necesito mi auto cuanto antes ya no aguanto estas caminatas! – dijo para sí misma mientras esperaba de pie el tren que la conduciría a su destino de llegada.

Al llegar el dichoso tren, esta entro con rapidez y se sentó cerca de la ventana saco su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dar los primeros trazos para su siguiente creación, miraba atentamente la hoja de papel de aquel cuaderno entre sus manos, mientras dibujaba con aquella devoción. Aquel dibujo reflejaba un hermoso paisaje donde se podía observar un mar y un par de rocas donde brevemente la chica en aquella roca dibujaba una aleta que poco a poco se transformaba en una hermosa sirena los detalles y sombras eran perfectas era increíble lo que podía llegar a ser con tan solo un lápiz en su mano.

Se detuvo pues ya había llegado a su destino guardo todo rápidamente en su mochila y salió como estrella fugaz, sabía perfectamente que llegaría tarde y que obviamente su profesor no la dejaría pasar al menos de que tuviera una excelente excusa que decir.

Al llegar a la universidad se tranquilizó un poco para no demostrar lo apurada y angustiada que estaba por llegar a clases así que poco a poco camino tranquilamente hasta el aula 43 se asombró al ver que había un chico rubio recostado en la puerta, debía admitir que ese hombre era excesivamente atractivo ante sus ojos, el aún no había notado su presencia, eso la alegro un poco pues así podía observar ese maravilloso perfil y esas extrañas pero lindas marcas que tenía en su mejilla, poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al detallarlo cada vez más así que se limitó a soltar unas palabras.

–¿D-disculpa a-acaso e-el profesor no s-se encuentra? – Dijo con cierto nudo en la garganta, ella se había alejado de esa desesperante forma de tartamudear pero al verlo no pudo hacerlo.

El voltio a verla con cierto asombro ‹‹Es esa mujer›› pensó.

–Si el esta allá dentro pero, no me deja pasar pues dice que mi excusa por llegar tarde no es una buena ''excusa'' que digamos.– Dijo esto con una sonrisa amigable y despeinándose aquellos cabellos rubios. –¿Cuál es tu excusa? – fijo su mirada en los ojos perlados de ella. ‹‹Es hermosa››

–Umm pues lo mío más bien fue distracción por así decirlo.– Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

–¿Ah sí, explícate?– Miro juguetón a la mujer –Imagínate que soy Kakashi y que necesitas ganarte la entrada a una de mis clases–

La chica lo miro con sus mejillas ruborizadas, ¿Cómo debía empezar? Quería ser amigable así que no debía sonar cortante y mucho menos una chica tímida como siempre suele dar esa impresión, no, esta vez quería ser diferente con aquel chico que tenía en frente, quería ganar su amistad, ese hombre era un ser que ansiaba conocer y descubrir más a fondo.

–Bien digamos que tuve una inspiración en hacer una obra de arte y bueno…me inspire a tal punto que no le tome debida atención a mi reloj– Fue honesta pero ¿acaso eso será suficiente para llamar la atención de aquel rubio? Era obvio que no le gustaba mentir, por más que pudiera simplemente no lo lograba –¿Y bien? –

–Muéstrame aquella inspiración que te hizo despreocuparte de tu reloj– sonrió el rubio.

Oh vaya no era la primera vez que alguien veía sus dibujos pero a veces sentía vergüenza de ellos que se limitaba a solo hacerlo con sus profesores de arte o amigos cercanos, pero nunca a desconocidos.

–No creo que le guste– Susurro ella pero notablemente audible para el rubio.

–No lo sabré si no lo veo ¿No crees? – Mostro una mirada retadora, era claro que le divertía un poco la actitud de aquella joven, quería de cierta forma acercarse más a ella poder conocerla un poco más le intrigaba demasiado esa mujer, la estudiaba con la mirada atento a cualquier movimiento o expresión que ella hiciese.

Ella saco su cuaderno de dibujos y le mostro un dibujo que ya había terminado desde hace algunas semanas, pensó que ese era uno de los pocos que le gustaba de su trabajo al fin y al cabo en lo que se refiere a sus dibujos siempre les busca un ''pero'' o un ''tal vez''

El tomo su cuaderno y al mirar aquel dibujo miro sorprendido y atento era una obra de arte sin duda alguna, aquel dibujo era un zorro combatiendo un majestuoso dragón, la textura, las sombras, los contrastes, el diseño, todo era sumamente genuino y merecía estar en los mejores museos de arte según la opinión del rubio.

–increíble…–susurro asombrado. –¿Tú lo has hecho?.

La miro incrédulo, nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera hacer dibujos asombrosos no se limitó a ver solo ese, movió varias páginas para seguir viendo aquellos dibujos, cada uno de ellos diferente al anterior, se maravillaba como si fuera un niño pequeño leyendo un cuento de aventuras con dibujos de cada uno de los personajes.

–Si no son muy buenos pero realmente me encanta dibujar– Dijo con una tímida sonrisa observando como este miraba aquel cuaderno.

–¿Cómo puedes decir que no son tan buenos? – Se molestó un poco por aquel comentario de ella pero aun así no lo entendía –Son una obra de arte, por Dios incluso me tatuaría en mi piel alguno de estos dibujos sin duda alguna–

Eso la asombro demasiado, era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello, de cierta forma hizo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se enrojecieran aún más.

–Gracias…– Fue lo que pudo decir la chica de ojos perlados –Soy Hinata por cierto– extendió su mano asi a el

–De nada, Soy Naruto un honor conocerte Hinata realmente estoy maravillado por tus dibujos– Estrecho su mano con delicadeza he incluso la acaricio.

Se quedaron unos instantes observándose el uno al otro, sus ojos azules miraban aquellos ojos perlados y esos ojos perlados se maravillaban con los azules, sus manos aún estaban estrechadas y ninguno se disponía a soltarla, esta emitía un cierto calor que confortaba el uno por el otro.

–Creo que mejor nos vamos ya que obviamente el profesor no nos dejara entrar– Sonrió este mientras acariciaba la mano de ella con su pulgar.

–Creo que tienes razón, Naruto–

Escuchar la voz de ella diciendo su nombre le dio una satisfacción enorme y cierta emoción que realmente desearía escucharlo más a menudo de sus labios.

–Te gustaría ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí para conversar, claro si gustas– Se notaba cierto nerviosismo al decir esa palabras por el rubio, era la primera vez que le ocurría pues ni siquiera con Sakura había experimentado tal sentimiento.

–No quisiera molestar– Soltó su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

–Créeme lo que menos haces es molestarme– Sonrió con dulzura mientras le entregaba el cuaderno de dibujos a su respectiva dueña –¿Y qué dices?

Ella lo pensó por unos instantes cerro sus ojos y lo miro una vez más, ella acepto

.

.

.

La joven Hyuuga se encontraba en el puesto del copiloto, mientras que Naruto era el conductor, este hablaba animadamente mientras que ella escuchaba atentamente lo que decía este, él hablaba acerca de lo aburridas que eran las clases con el profesor Kakashi, Hinata solo se reía y la daba la razón, Naruto le pregunto qué cuanto tiempo llevaba estudiando administración y ella le respondió que desde hace 6 meses, él se preguntaba miles de veces de cómo era posible de que no se haya percatado antes de su presencia quizá lo hacía pero tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, nunca le mantuvo la debida atención a sus compañeros pues era lo de menos en realidad aunque él se arrepentía pues le hubiera encantado haberse topado mucho antes con esa hermosa mujer.

–¿Y dime por que no te enfocas más en el arte que en la administración?– Pregunto el atento a su respuesta. –Por favor no me vengas a decir de que eres mala porque realmente eso me disgustaría y te haría entrar en razón fuera como fuera–

Ella rio y él le encanto esa melodía.

–Supongo que tengo otros asuntos más importantes las cuales me obligan a estudiar administración –Dijo animadamente aunque no lo pareciera este se conformó con su respuesta.

No dijeron palabra alguna hasta llegar a la dichosa cafetería. Al entrar Naruto busco un lugar apropiado para poder seguir conociendo aquella jovencita, vio un lugar disponible al final cerca de la ventana y le pareció perfecto. Se acercaron rápidamente, Hinata se sentó y este la siguió pero esta vez él se sentaría frente a ella.

–C-cuéntame de ti– Dijo ella mientras este miraba como ella le regalaba una sonrisa con cierta ternura, le estaba empezando a gustar esa sonrisa.

–Pues no tengo un talento tan bueno como el tuyo, pero me destaco en las artes marciales y de cierta forma me gusta la política aunque por ahora eso lo estoy dejando a un lado por los momentos– Sonrió este mientras le hablaba con toda confianza.

–¿Cómo así? – Pregunto Hinata.

–Veraz por ahora mi objetivo es ser parte de la empresa de mi padre y poder seguir otorgándole prestigios y de alguna forma ayudar a la sociedad con nuestra empresa ¿no sé si me explico? – Respondió él.

–Te entiendo, eso es lo que también estoy tratando de a ser con mi padre aunque este no me vea preparada para la empresa– Esta mostro una sonrisa un tanto triste que no pasó desapercibida para el Uzumaki

El tema de lo de las empresas era un tanto fastidioso y no era algo que les permitiera acercarse más. Una camarera llego a tomarles la orden, el rubio pidió un café negro cargado y la morena un chocolate caliente al terminar de tomar sus órdenes, Naruto decidió dejar el tema de las empresas a un lado y seguir con algo más básico y por así decirlo menos deprimente.

–¿Qué música escuchas? – Pregunto el Rubio

–Oh bueno la verdad me gusta de todo un poco aunque me voy más hacia el rock, aunque es algo extraño para algunas personas pues suelen decir que no pareciera que me gustara ese tipo de música– Dijo esta mientras explicaba y de cierta forma observaba con atención los dulces gestos que le daba el Uzumaki.

–¿Qué bandas te gustan? –

–Me encanta Imagine Dragons, One Republic, ColdPlay–

–¡Vaya vaya! Pero si tenemos los mismos gustos musicales– Dijo este sorprendido y alegre a la vez.

–¿Hablas en serio? Realmente eso es increíble– Le sonrió con dulzura y asombro.

Mientras seguían hablando de las cosas que les gustaba y las que no así como que Naruto odiaba los días de lluvia y Hinata no toleraba las alturas, las ambiciones de ambos, sus libros favoritos, sus comidas entre otras de las miles de cosas que salían de sus mentes.

Alegres de que ya por fin tenían sus bebidas y podían degustar de estas, Hinata fue la primera en dar un sorbo seguido de Naruto, el sabor del chocolate le encantaba a Hinata pues eso es lo que podía notar el chico rubio.

–Delicioso– Dijo Hinata mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

Naruto la miro con ternura y una dulce carcajada salió de su boca pues Hinata llevaba un dulce bigote de chocolate debido al sorbo que le había dado hace unos segundos, ella pregunto que sucedía mientras sus mejillas se ponían en tenue rosa el solo la admiraba cada vez más. Acerco su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Hinata para poder limpiar el exceso de chocolate, el simple tacto hizo que Hinata se estremeciera unos instantes era sumamente vergonzoso pero a la vez era tan tierno su gesto que simplemente solo pudo observarle con sus enormes ojos pelados

–Puedo dibujarte– Dijo esta algo apenada pero esperando la aprobación del joven rubio que estaba en frente de ella con un rastro de sorpresa.

El solo sonrió con suma dulzura y fascinación, salió un sí de sus labios. Ella volvió a sacar su cuaderno, sus lápices y empezó a dar los primeros trazos.

Miraba una y otra vez al joven que no paraba de sonreírle, ella se fijó en cada detalle, la curvatura de su sonrisa, su expresión en la mirada, sus lindos rasgos en las mejillas, su sensual y tentador cuello, los fuertes brazos cruzados, y como olvidar ese lindo cabello rubio semi largo que atraía la mirada de cualquier dama. Hinata estaba inspirada en aquel dibujo se esforzaría en lo absoluto para volver apreciar una y otra vez esa dulce mirada que se posaba en ella y únicamente en ella en ese lindo momento.

Poco a poco sin darse cuenta aquellos dos jóvenes estaban uniendo sus lazos para que con el tiempo este fuera irrompible ante cualquier adversidad que el destino les pudiera ofrecer.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2 Rivales por causa de otros

**holaaaa vaya vaya cuanto tiempo he? la verdad me había perdido ya hace un tiempo y la verdad es que tengo que actualizar mas mis historias y realmente estoy en eso pero bueno aquí esta el episodio de hoy, no les haré spoiler del episodio siguiente ewe**

 **Bien recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son del creador y sensei Masashi Kishimoto la historia de este fanfic si es mía :3**

 **contendra lemon en los siguientes episodios(en algunos no todos obviamente)**

 **no se olviden de darme su opinión y si de verdad les gusta o no :)**

 **y bueno les dejo el capitulo 2**

* * *

Rivales por causa de otros.

En una solitaria habitación de la majestuosa mansión de los Hyuuga, Hinata se encontraba dibujando en unos de sus cuadros pues la chica de los ojos perlados no podía conseguir el sueño, no paraba de pensar en lo maravilloso que se convirtió su día en tan solo conocer al rubio de Naruto Uzumaki, el tan solo pensarlo sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía más inconsistente.

Después del amigable momento que pasaron ambos en la cafetería, Hinata y Naruto se despidieron mientras que esta le daba el dibujo que había hecho para él, Naruto solo agradeció con una simpática sonrisa mientras veía el dulce sonrojo que se creaba en las mejillas de ella. Desde ese instante Hinata no ha podido dejar de pensar en aquel agradable momento, fue tan extraño pero a la vez una magnifica experiencia.

Contaba con la esperanza de volverlo a ver en la mañana pues eran las 2:00AM y esta no tenía intención de ir a la cama debido al gran día que tuvo, de alguna forma le sirvió de inspiración para crear un espectáculo de magníficos dibujos con tan solo un pincel y unas cuantas pinturas.

La chica con suma paciencia y dedicación por su amor al arte. Reflejaba sus sentimientos en aquella pintura. Poco a poco el dibujo mostraba un hermoso zorro tal cual como el que le había mostrado a Naruto, pero esta vez lo dibujaría acompañado de una magnifica ave Fenix; el Zorro estaría en una montaña mientras observaba aquella ave volar por los cielos con suma elegancia y libertad. Los colores eran sumamente vivos y audaces en esta pintura, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hinata se tomaba por elegir colores tan llamativos, esta decisión se debía un poco a la personalidad que pudo notar en el joven Uzumaki, tan alegre, amigable, divertido y sobretodo un chico con metas propuestas. Algo muy diferente en ella (eso era lo que pensaba de sí misma después de todo).

Las horas pasaban volando, ya eran las 3:30AM y la chica de ojos perlados no se había procurado en siquiera ver su cama, al parecer en sus planes no estaba la idea de irse a dormir después de todo.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba vuelta y vuelta en su cama hasta llegar a caer al suelo, este se quedó estático un momento en el frio piso de su habitación; giro y procuro ver hacia el techo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ‹‹Hinata›› solo ese nombre era el que pensaba una y otra vez, se levantó del incomodo piso de su habitación y se dirigió a su mochila que llevaba para la universidad, abrió este y busco entre papeles y papeles hasta dar con la hoja de papel correcta. Al mirarlo solo pudo pensar en lo gratificante que fue verla dibujar aquel retrato de él. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos perlinos sobre él, su mano tan suave trazando líneas y sombras aunque algunas veces esta podía ser algo torpe debido al nerviosismo de ella, eso le gustaba mucho, el tan solo disfrutar ver a esa mujer… disfrutar de su compañía sin tener que coquetear o presumir, tan solo mostrarse uno mismo.

–Pero que mujer tan interesante…– Susurro mientras seguía observando aquel dibujo. –Espero poder encontrarme contigo una vez más–.

Naruto se dirigió a su cama en busca de conciliar el sueño debía descansar ya que en la mañana tenia trabajo que hacer pero dejando eso a un lado lo que realmente quería era volver a encontrase con esa mujer de cabellos oscuros.

Ya eran las 8:00AM y el Uzumaki ya se encontraba en la ducha, se alisto rápidamente tomando los primeros Jeans negros que vio en su armario una franela blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón tomo sus zapatos y se dispuso a bajar las escalares.

–Buenos días Naruto– Dijo su padre Minato animadamente mientras esperaba el desayuno. –¿Por qué tan deprisa? –

Naruto freno antes de ir directamente a la sala para salir de la casa, pero al escuchar a su padre este giro al verle mostrando una risa nerviosa, su hermano Menma ya está bajando las escaleras, saludo con cierta flojera y se sentó al lado de su padre.

–Tengo prisa desayunare algo en el camino– Ya dando los primeros pasos su madre se interpuso y lo obligo a sentarse en la mesa junto a su padre y hermano; para desayunar en familia como lo hacían siempre.

–¿Y bien Narutin por qué tan apurado? – La voz de su hermano llamo la atención.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo– Sonrió ladinamente mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

–Ya que están todos reunidos– Hablo Minato –Recuerden que pronto se acerca el evento de la corporación konaha y es un deber e obligación estar ahí así que no se les ocurra faltar– Miro a sus hijos con un gesto amable pero con cierta cautela sabía perfectamente que ellos no faltarían pero nunca es malo prevenir.

–Si si si eso ya lo sabemos, está en todas las noticias y sin contar que mamá a estado fastidiando toda la semana– Menma tomaba jugo mientras sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo, tenía una lengua venenosa eso muchos lo sabían pero a su madre no le gustaba esa actitud –Lo siento…– Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Su madre solo sonrió y prosiguió disfrutando el desayuno como todos los demás.

Todos a excepción de uno hablaban animadamente mientras que Naruto solo quería irse para ver si podía encontrase con la morena de ojos perlados

–Naruto ¿Estas escuchando? – pregunto su padre con algo de preocupación

–¿Disculpa qué? –

–¿Vas a ir a la junta de trabajo hoy?–

–¡Ah si! Tranquilo estaré allí seguro– Dijo el menor de los Uzumaki mirando con atención a su padre.

–Creo que será mejor que vaya, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer al terminar los negocios con los Higurashi– Dijo Menma viendo que su hermano no estaba muy concentrado que digamos

–Tonterías estaré allí– Dijo con fastidio el rubio de Naruto.

Naruto termino de desayunar llevo su plato a la cocina y se aventuró a salir por la puerta principal su madre lo llamo, se acercó hasta él para preguntar si todo estaba bien, un si salió de los labios de Naruto, beso la frente de su madre y salió por fin.

Mientras conducía sabía que iba a ser un día largo, la junta de trabajo con su padre iba ser agotador y también algo aburrido aunque aun así siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo y luego estaba ese bendito evento en la cual aborrecía con todo su ser, por más que fuera por asuntos de negocios lo que menos iba la gente era por ese motivo, más bien la gente de poder y con una maravillosa fortuna solo iban alardear, sentirse inferiores y pisotear los que fueran apenas novatos en las industrias o empresas de todo Japón. Ese no era su estilo pero más que eso debía ir pues su padre iba a ser uno de los socios (junto con otros empresarios) de mayor prestigio en la corporacion, se sentía orgulloso de todo el trabajo de su padre... de empezar desde abajo hasta llegar a donde está ahora, es lo que lo motivaba cada día.

Llegando a la universidad se dio cuenta de que aún era demasiado temprano pues todavía no llegaba el profesor ‹‹Vaya suerte que tienes Naruto›› pensó mientras se sentaba en algún lugar del aula de clases. Se percató de que aun Hinata no llegaba ‹‹Hmp al parecer hoy tampoco vendrá tempano›› al pensar aquello mientras soltaba un suspiro salió una dulce sonrisa de los labios de este. Ansiaba poder hablar con ella una vez más.

.

.

.

Una jovencita de cabellos negros azulinos se encontraba profundamente dormida, se notaba que no había dormido durante varias horas. Los sonidos del tocar de su puerta no lograron despertarla preocupando así a su hermana que al percatarse que la mayor de ambas no abría la dichosa puerta esta se dispuso abrirla. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que su hermana aun no decidía en levantarse

–Pero que voy hacer contigo…– Suspiro para luego despertar a su hermana con delicadeza. –Hinataaa, vamos despierta ya es tarde–

Hinata solo soltaba simples quejidos y uno que otro decir como "cinco minutos más" esto solo fastidiaba a su hermana menor, adoraba mucho a Hinata la admiraba demasiado, sabía que dentro de unos años en un futuro muy cercano su hermana sería una mujer exitosa y emprendedora; no tenía dudas de ello.

–¡HINATA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LEVANTATE!– Un fuerte grito de Hanabi hizo que la otra chica se levantara con susto de su cama. Alterada Hinata voltio al ver quien era la causante de despertarla de esa manera, al ver a su hermana menor esta solo soltó un suspiro y luego bostezo. Hanabi era una chica activa y sumamente orgullosa de sí misma a Hinata le agradaba eso pero odiaba cuando se ponía insoportable y sumamente irritante.

–Hanabi por Dios no vuelvas hacer eso…– Limpio las lagañas que tenía en sus ojos perlados y luego frunció el ceño al ver directamente a la menor de las Hyuugas soltar una carcajada.

–Lo siento pero por más que intentara despertarte de lo más amable posible no reaccionabas… Pero en fin, tienes deberes que hacer, en primera debes ir a la universidad, en segunda hoy tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros vestidos de gala para el evento de este Jueves– Hablaba con algo de seriedad mientras que Hinata solo se dedicaba a escuchar y de cierta forma cansarse al saber que hoy sería un día sumamente largo.

–Mmm ¿ese evento es donde papa vera la nueva competencia? – Dijo con suma seriedad – Realmente me desagradan esos tipos de eventos… Los reporteros, fotógrafos, gente rica alardeando incluyendo a nuestro padre… eso no es algo que me guste mucho…– suspiro y su mirada se apagó, su hermana al notarlo solo la animo un "todo estaría bien" salio de sus labios "disfrutaríamos el evento de manera normal" Hinata se levantó de la cama y se dirigio a la ducha para luego alistarse he ir a emprender su camino a la universidad.

Hinata se encontraba a tres cuadras para llegar a su destino su respiración se volvió tensa al ver que pronto tendría que volver a ver al aquel encantador joven.

No quiso ir directamente al salón de clases aún quedaba 20 minutos para que comenzara la clase así que fue a la cafetería en busca de un delicioso café que tanto lo necesitaba –¡Hey Hinata! – Una voz extrovertida logro distraerla para luego buscar el susodicho de aquella voz –Vaya y yo que creía que estarías ya en clases–. Hinata solto una sonrisa al ver a una de sus mejores amigas. –Oh Temari-san, es que necesito un súper café cargado no he tenido buena noche– La rubia le dio una sonrisa para luego pellizcar una de las mejillas de la morena, Hinata solo solto un quejido y luego sobo su ya ahora mejilla colorida –Que mala eres Temari-san– Dijo en forma de puchero al ver a su amiga.

Ambas caminaron juntas mientras tomaban su bien merecido café. Temari estudiaba Ciencias biológicas ya casi estaba a punto de graduarse conocía a Hinata desde hace un buen tiempo y se tenían la suficiente confianza de contarse todo, Hinata a pesar de su timidez podía decirle cualquier cosa a Temari y ella con gusto la apoyaría en todo momento. Las dos hermosas mujeres continuaban hablando animadamente sin percatarse de que ya habían pasado más de los 20 minutos la de ojos perlinos se alteró al darse cuenta que llegaría tarde una vez más a las clases del profesor Hatake, Hinata se disculpó por tener que dejarla sin ninguna explicación y salió deprisa al aula de clases.

Al entrar todo parecía normal, el profesor no había llegado cosa que la tranquilizo bastante, no se percató en las persona que estuvieran en el salón solo se sentó en el mismo asiento de siempre; ese mismo que esta al final en el fondo en una esquina al lado de una enorme ventana.

–Justo a tiempo– Se dijo así misma mientras respiraba profundo y cerraba sus ojos.

–¿Llegando tarde otra vez? – Esa voz le hizo soltar una brillante sonrisa.

.

.

.

El apuesto rubio de ojos azulados al verla llegar y sentarse sin si quiera verlo lo disgusto un poco pero a la misma vez se alegró de verla... una vez más, con todo el valor del mundo se levantó de su asiento y a escondidas sin que ella se percatara se posó detrás de ella justo después de que Hinata tomara asiento

–¿Llegando tarde otra vez? – Susurro a la altura de su oído con un tono divertido pero con cierta picardía. –Empiezo a creer que ya es una costumbre–

La morena de ojos perlinos se voltio para poder mirar fijamente al Uzumaki, ella estaba sonrojada pero no podía ocultar esa felicidad de verlo una vez más. –N-no f-fue…D-digamos que fue el t-trafico– Tartamudeo nerviosa y soltó las palabras como mejor le salían. Le pareció tan dulce al joven el cómo se ponía con tan solo verlo, para él no se le hacía nada difícil el conquistar a cualquier damisela tenía una sensualidad que derretía a cualquier mujer pero esta vez no tenía que aparentar o coquetear, solo salía las cosas por si solas y eso le gustaba, ella sacaba lo mejor de él y eso le gustaba.

–Quisiera escuchar esa historia ¿te gustaría ir al lugar de ayer y me la cuentas con todos los detalles? – Naruto sonrió y la miro a los ojos fijamente esperando un respuesta –Lo lamento tengo otros planes– Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un mechon de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. –Quizá en otro momento– Naruto se decepciono por un momento pero no se daría por vencido –Por lo menos ¿me darías tu numero celular al menos?– Dijo juguetón, ella no lo pensó dos veces cuando este se lo pregunto. Al intercambiar sus números celulares el profesor ya se encontraba en el aula de clases Naruto solto un bufido ‹‹Justo en este momento ¿en serio kakashi?›› Se disgustó un poco pero no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su asiento y escuchar a su muy querido profesor dar la clase.

Las horas pasaban lento, el Uzumaki trataba de estar atento a todo lo que decía su profesor pero era completamente inútil sus pensamientos estaban siendo protagonizados por la Hyuuga, era extraño ni siquiera con la peli rosa de Sakura Haruno se había comportado de esa manera (al menos eso creía), ni tampoco con otras de sus tantas pretendientes, Hinata era un caso especial eso lo sabia el muchacho perfectamente desde aquel día de ayer, ese maravilloso encuentro no saldría de su cabeza en ningún momento. Ya eran las 3:30 PM y faltaban solo 5 tortuosos minutos para que culminara la clase, el joven ya estaba fastidiado de tanta habladuría del profesor Kakashi si no fuera porque realmente lo conoce desde hace años y lo consideraba su segundo padre ya se hubiera largado pero debía admitir que tampoco era la idea... al menos de que Hinata se fuera con él.

"Un buen muchachos ya ha culminado la clase de hoy" alegro al joven de mejillas ralladas; tomo sus cosas y busco con su mirada esa melena azulina que no pasaba desapercibido para él. –Naruto puedes quedarte un segundo necesito hablar contigo– Soltó aquella oración su profesor. Un par de groserías salieron de la boca del Uzumaki pero luego no tuvo más remedio que quedarse junto a él.

–¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el rubio. –Tengo planes que hacer viejo así que habla rápido– Dijo fastidiado mientras se despeinaba su rubio cabello.

–Más respeto jovencito puedo reprobarte si quiero– Regaño al Uzumaki –¿Vas al evento de este jueves no es así?

–Por supuesto, sabes que es muy importante para mi familia– Dijo Naruto seriamente –Tu también debes estar allí Kakashi, eres parte de nuestra familia desde hace años–

–No te preocupes estaré allí…Pero quiero que estés preparado muchacho, este será un gran evento y como amigos hay bastantes también hay enemigos y eso lo debes tener en claro– advirtió Kakashi.

–Lo sé, pero tranquilo viejo todo estará bien– Sonrió el Uzumaki –Vamos te invito un café y luego vamos a comer un delicioso ramen– El hombre albino no pudo quejarse y salieron juntos del aula de clases.

Naruto después de pasar el rato con Kakashi ya se encontraba en la sala de estar de su muy tranquila y cómoda casa, el Uzumaki se hallaba en un mar de pensamientos, estaba muy al pendiente de aquel evento ya que su familia y su muy querido profesor se lo advertían cada vez que podían, se estaba empezando a preocupar mas de lo de debido. El joven tomo su teléfono celular –Tal vez debería llamar a el idiota de Sasuke necesito relajarme un rato– Dijo para sí mismo mientras buscaba el contacto en su teléfono luego recordó que cierta jovencita le había dado su número telefónico ese mismo día ‹‹Tal vez…›› pensó mientras miraba fijamente ‹‹Vamos no eres un miedoso›› el chico se apresuró en enviarle un mensaje de texto con un simple _"Me agrado verte hoy"_ Naruto solo sonrió y esperaba que le respondiera… quizá no en el acto pero quería saber cuál sería su respuesta.

.

.

.

‹‹Menudo fastidio quiero irme a casa…›› Pensó la chica de cabellos azulinos como la noche, mientras miraba a su hermana menor comprando un par de zapatos para ese dichosos evento, ‹‹Desearía con todas mis fuerzas faltar a esa estúpida fiesta›› suspiro al pensar en aquel pensamiento, se sentía frustrada e inquieta, odiaba esas fiestas lujosas donde tenía que aparentar ser la hija perfecta de su padre ‹‹No creo que le importe si falto…›› una sonrisa melancólica y llena de tristeza adorno sus rosados labios –No te pongas dramática por el amor de Dios Hinata – Dijo su pequeña hermana mientras la miraba seriamente –Todo estará bien ya deja de preocuparte tanto y vamos por el auto para ir nos a casa –.

Ya en camino a su hogar la menor de las hermanas se encontraba hablando animadamente de cómo había sido su día mientras que la otra solo sonreía animadamente mientras conducía –Fue fantástico nunca me imaginé que pasaría algo así – Dijo Hanabi –Me alegro que la hayas pasado muy bien hoy Hanabi – hablo mientras despeinaba el cabello de su hermana menor. Las dos se apoyaban la una a la otra Hinata nunca podría quejarse de su hermana la adoraba tanto que nunca se imaginaria un mundo sin su muy animada hermana. Las chicas llegaron a su respectivo hogar mientras Hanabi se encerraba en su cuarto Hinata fue en busca de sus instrumentos de arte.

Cada vez que podía expresaba sus sentimientos en la pintura, tristeza, alegría, enojo cualquier sentimiento iba a ser revelado en sus muy espectaculares dibujos. Mientras ya estaba a la mitad de su trabajo el sonido de su celular la distrajo completamente, al tomarlo su corazón latió en pulsaciones largas, cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas, un tenue color rosado se asomó por sus mejillas mientras mordía suavemente sus labios un mensaje de texto de aquel joven era el causante de dichos actos.

" _Me agrado verte hoy"_

Aquello la había asombrado completamente, no sabía cómo responder así que no respondió el mensaje y solo se limitó a sonreír para luego terminar su trabajo.

.

.

.

El dichoso jueves llego y para algunos este iba a ser un día perfecto pero para otros iba a ser el día más tortuoso de todos.

–¡Narutooooo muévete vamos! Nuestros padres ya están allá y mamá no se ha cansado de llamar– Grito Menma mientras terminaba de acomodarse su corbata.

–¡No me estés jodiendo ya casi termino!– Grito el joven Rubio mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

Naruto bajo rápidamente las escaleras esperando a que su hermano ya se encontrase afuera con el auto ya encendido.

–Pero qué coño… ¿Es en serio imbécil? – Miro a su hermano mientras fumaba un poco de tabaco que había sido un obsequio del abuelo –No me jodas no vayas a estar fumando dentro del auto no seas tú tan cabron– Grito Naruto mientras abría la puerta del auto.

–Relájate no seas estúpido, obviamente no estoy fumando dentro el auto esto a una distancia prudente ok, además ¿no quieres un poco te hace falta? – Dijo Menma mientras se lo ofrecía a su hermano. Naruto solo frunció el ceño y el moreno entendió que mejor ya era hora de que se estuvieran hiendo.

Al llegar una ola de paparazzis los rodeaba completamente los dos hermanos Uzuamkis se presentaron caballerosamente mientras accedían a tomarse unas cuantas fotos y a responder un par de preguntas. Entraron finalmente al susodicho lugar, era realmente indescriptible en el buen sentido, ambos se apresuraron a buscar a sus padres lo más pronto posible antes de que su padre diera el gran y emotivo discurso que estuvo preparando durante día.

–¿Los vez por algún sitio? – Pregunto Naruto.

–No, hay un montón de gente joder– Respondió Menma

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que vieron esa inconfundible cabellera rojiza de su madre un "gracias Dios" salió de sus bocas pero ciertamente un escalofrió los invadió al ver la molestia que se hacía notar en Kushina Uzumaki –¿Dónde… DONDE RAYOS ANDABAN USTEDES DOS SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAN ESTAR AQUÍ HACE DOS HORAS? – Un regaño que no salio desapercibido para algunas personas invadió el lugar, ambos jóvenes solo se sobaron su cuello mientras miraban a otro sitio –En serio que me hacen enojar ¡Dios Santo! – Culmino la peliroja.

–Ya estamos aquí madre por favor cálmate– Trato de ser lo mas amable y pasivo para no alterar a su madre –Menma y yo tenemos toda la culpa y te lo compensaremos de alguna forma pero este no es el momento– Culmino el rubio.

Menma solo fijo su mirada en su madre y una sonrisa que claramente se entendía como un "lo lamento" fue suficiente para la pelirroja –Se las dejare pasar esta vez– Suspiro la dama.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez era más agobiante estar en ese lugar, el rubio obviamente disimulaba perfectamente su mal humor, se tomaba la situación como algo de costumbre, su modales eran precisos símbolos de una buena educación, su simpatía e incluso su forma de hablar hacia sorprender a unos cuantos funcionarios de grandes empresas.

–Dobe– La voz de Sasuke lo alarmo y giro. Al ver su amigo de la infancia con su típico carácter de seriedad y de niño malo hizo que de cierta forma se sintiera más cómodo.

–Quiero que esto termine de una buena vez– Susurro mientras tomaba una copa de vino y miraba hacia el rededor para que nadie importante los escuchase –Esto no es lo mío definitivamente no– culmino el rubio.

–Cálmate en algún momento tu padre dará el discurso y podrás salir corriendo de aquí–

–Hombre que sea rápido ya no aguanto a estos viejos y su mala costumbre de reírse como lunáticos– Seguía observando alrededor el joven rubio mientras hablaba con el Uchiha.

Ambos seguían criticando el dichoso evento, en algún momento llegaron hablar de esos viejos tiempos en los que había tiempo para perder el tiempo pues ese dicho lo decía muchas veces su profesor Hatake, no era necesario preocuparse por cosas mayores y casi siempre tenían la oportunidad de hacer cualquier locura de aquellas, como las veces que conducían en las madrugadas en carreras ilegales o aquella noche en las vegas donde terminaron completamente borrachos y casi pasaban la noche en prisión, ambos reían al recordar aquellos tiempos y en lo cuanto habían cambiado las cosas al pasar los años.

–Hemos crecido supongo– Dijo el de ojos azabaches. –Ya es hora de madurar–

–Supongo que tienes razón– Una sonrisa nostálgica de asomo en ambos.

.

.

.

Ya era el momento del discurso motivador del padre de los Uzumakis todos esperaban a la expectativa, Naruto estaba nervioso pero orgulloso la admiración hacia su padre era totalmente radiante. El Señor Namikaze Uzumaki salió a la tarima y rápidamente se dirigió al micrófono que estaba en parte central, su nerviosismo era totalmente notable pero aun así en sus ojos se podía notar aquella determinación, empezó a decir sus primeras palabras a la audiencia, describió sus experiencias laborales y como logro ser la persona que es ahora su agradecimiento fue claramente hacia su familia y a los más allegados a Minato al culminar una ola de aplausos inundo aquel lugar, los nervios habían desaparecido por completo y claramente buscando con su mirada a los integrantes de su familia que claramente pudo notar como estos estaban tan orgullosos de el

.

.

.

–Impresionante…– susurro con suma alegría mientras aplaudía. La Joven Hyuuga se encontraba admirando aquel hombre que estaba a punto de terminar de decir sus últimas palabras de aquel discurso.

–Qué Hombre tan absurdo– Se escuchó la voz gruesa de uno de los Hyuuga.

–Papa por favor no empieces…–Dijo suavemente y con una mirada de preocupación al hombre se encontraba a su lado.

–No me sermonees Hinata– Miro con el ceño fruncido a su hija mientras ella desviaba su rostro al ver de nuevo al hombre en la tarima.

Al culminar los paparazzis claramente entrevistarían a cada uno de los mayores Jefes de las grandes empresas de todo Japón, algunos claramente mostraron simpatía al señor Minato y dieron sus mejor opiniones otros simplemente dieron unas simples felicitaciones, pero el más intrigante y hasta ahora el que más ha dado de que hablar fueron las declaraciones de Hiashi Hyuuga que claramente fueron totalmente opuestas a las críticas anteriores

–¿Señor Hyuuga que le pareció dicho discurso del nuevo jefe de las empresas Namikaze? – Pregunto un reportero.

–Sin duda alguna fue el discurso más mediocre y sentimental que he oído en mi vida, seguramente la empresa quedara en bancarrota él no cuenta con lo necesario para mantener un compañía todo el esfuerzo del antiguo jefe Jiraiya se era enviado a la ruina– Culmino con una sonrisa de superioridad.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma, padre por favor no puedes decir eso– La voz de aquella mujer no pasó desapercibido para algunos reporteros que ya rápidamente la interrogaban con muchas preguntas.

El señor Hyuuga claramente mostraba más su enojo en indiferencia a la mayor de sus hijas, está claramente le disgustaba pero prefería eso antes de que su padre se portara como todo un grosero. Ella odiaba eso de su padre pues al pasar los años todo lo amable de él había desaparecido.

–¡Vaya así que no le gusto mi discurso colega! – Dijo Minato sin sorpresa alguna –Lamento que no haya sido de su agrado pero por favor no tiene ningún derecho de hablar cosas de las que no debería– Hablo seriamente.

La familia de Uzumaki aún no se encontraba cerca de allí para observar todo el espectáculo que se había formado por las palabras de Hiashi Hyuuga.

–No tengo porque cada quien debe expresar su más sincera opinión– Respondió el mandatario de los Hyuuga.

–Padre…– Susurro Hinata.

–Lo sé, pero también hay muchas formas de expresar las opiniones y sobretodo resaltando el respeto en ellas– Lo miro a los ojos al culminar aquellas palabras.

Los paparazzis no dejaban de tomar fotos y preguntar miles de cosas de las cuales ninguno de los presentes estaban tomando atención, claramente se podía notar la incomodidad de las hijas del Señor Hyuuga que claramente no estaban al favor del comportamiento de su padre,

.

.

.

–Madre ya deberíamos irnos a casa ya es muy tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana– Hablo Menma con un tono de voz algo cansado.

Su madre acaricio su mejilla y asintió. Naruto se aproximó a ellos mostrando también su cansancio y sus ganas de irse lo más pronto de allí pero al parecer dudaraian un poco más…

–¡NARUTO DEBEN VEBNIR RAPIDO ES TU PADRE! – La voz de Sasuke los asombro y rápidamente fueron en busca de Minato.

Kushina se encontraba preocupada, mientras que los otros dos Uzuamkis estaban más que furiosos. Sabían que iba a pasar de alguna u otra forma esto pues muchos empresarios suelen ser envidiosos con el trabajo duro de los demás y ellos claramente estarían junto a su padre para defenderlo en todo momento.

Al aparecer ambos Uzumakis se apresuraron al estar cerca de su padre, no respondían a ninguna de las preguntas. Menma se apresuró a ver si su padre estaba bien y este le contesto que sí que solo era una pequeña discusión. Naruto por otro lado observo a su padre por un momento para estar más tranquilo y tomar la situación lo más calmada posible no debía salirse de sus cabales no en esa situación al girar para ver de quien se trataba del susodicho que se atrevió a ofender a su padre su impresión fue casi imposible de esconder, y no era por parte del aquel hombre de mayor edad si no de la susodicha que trataba de calmar a su padre.

–Hinata…eres tu– Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio.

La mujer que se encontraba de espaldas hacia él lentamente giraba para ver al dueño de esa voz que perfectamente sabia de quien era, su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel hombre frente a ella.

–Naruto…–

‹‹ _No ahora, no en este instante cuando por fin puedo llegar a ser feliz››_

.

.

.

Continuara.


	3. Capitulo 3 Buscando un motivo

**IMPORTANTE: A ver se que tarde demasiado en subir capitulo, lo se TT_TT pero debido a problemas familiares, problemas con el internet, se me hizo casi imposible subir capitulo, pero ya todo se ha estado solucionando en mi vida poco a poc jejeje.**

 **Bien la historia contara con 15 a 16 capítulos (bueno eso puede cambiar dependiendo de las ideas que me surjan y también de las sugerencias que me den)**

 **Espero que les guste recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto-sensei en fin espero que lo disfruten. Saludos xoxo :)**

* * *

 **Buscando un motivo.**

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraban perfectamente sincronizadas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir alguna palabra, por un breve instante Hinata trato de pronunciar unas palabras pero el nerviosismo no se lo permitía, la multitud era cada vez más agobiante los familiares presentes llamaban a ambos por sus nombres pero estos aún seguían estáticos mirándose mutuamente, un fuerte brazo tomo a Hinata y la hizo volver a la realidad pronto la familia Hyuuga se desaparecía entre la multitud. Naruto no la perdía de su vista aun no podía creerlo, Menma gritaba unas cuantas palabras a su hermano pero este no tomaba ni la más mínima atención, Minato tomo a Naruto del brazo y como pudieron salieron de ahí, fueron en busca de Kushina la cual fue muy fácil de encontrar pues se encontraba esperando la llegada de su familia.

–Pronto salgamos de aquí antes de que nos comen vivos los reporteros– Fueron las palabras de Minato. Todos acudieron a subirse rápidamente al auto, Menma conducía mientras su padre estaba como copiloto, Naruto se hallaba en la parte de atrás junto a su madre quien no paraba de preguntar lo que había sucedido todos a excepción de Naruto respondía a la peliroja que no quitaba su cara de asombro.

Naruto se encontraba mirando hacia la nada de la ventana del auto, recordando una y otra vez a Hinata en ese preciso instante que llego a ese lugar, él debía defender a su padre a toda costa pero al encontrarse con aquella mujer su mundo se congelo en solo unos pocos segundos. El joven se preguntaba porque ella tenía que estar involucrada en esa situación, justamente ella…No podía negar lo hermosa que se veía en ese elegante vestido azul marino, su piel lucia brillante y sus ojos lucían tan maravillosos que eran casi imposible no contemplarlos. No tenía intensión alguna de insultarla ni mucho menos faltarle el respeto con alguna acción que casi siempre solía hacer al que se metía con el Uzumaki o con algún integrante de su familia y sus más cercanos amigos. Estaba anonadado…esperaba una explicación lo más pronto posible, necesitaba respuestas por parte de ella no quería perder ese lindo recuerdo de su artista simplemente no aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Naruto…Hijo todo está bien– La madre del rubio tenia puesta una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven, los ojos de la mujer claramente mostraban preocupación cosa que realmente no le gustaba ver en ella.

–Tranquila estoy bien…simplemente no supe enfrentar la situación eso es todo– Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese entonces.

Los que estaban adelante no pronunciaron palabra alguna quizá en otra ocasión preguntarían porque ese comportamiento tan extraño pero ese no era el momento adecuado para interrogar al menor de los Uzumakis.

.

.

.

–Voy a volver a preguntártelo una vez más y espero que me respondas Hinata ¿Por qué te quedaste como una estúpida estatua al ver al mocoso de los Uzumakis?– Un furioso hombre de mediana edad alzaba su voz contra su hija. –No me hagas salir de mis casillas porque sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer–.

–Por favor cálmate no es nadie de quien debas preocuparte simplemente somos compañeros de clases eso es todo por favor deja de armar un espectáculo estas asustando a Hanabi– Una muy seria Hinata se encontraba enfrentando a su padre lo más pasible posible. –Por favor padre hoy ha sido un día largo como para terminar en discusiones tontas, necesitas descansar recuerda…–

–Ya basta, estoy bien y no necesito más de tus sermones… eres incluso peor que tu madre, vete a dormir y tú también Hanabi…No quiero que me molesten– Las presentes obedecieron las duras palabras de su padre y fueron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hanabi estaba a punto de llorar pero una mano de su hermana mayor la hizo tranquilizarla un poco –Todo estará bien no te preocupes– Un beso en la frente fue todo lo que le dio Hinata antes de entrar a su habitación.

Sus lágrimas querían asomarse ante sus grandes y perlinos ojos, poco a poco se agacho hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo de su habitación, recordar esa desagradable escena comenzada por su padre y ver al rubio frente a ellos con aquellos ojos que claramente estaban siendo juzgados ante ella.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación tan humillante y menos frente a una de las personas que la habían inspirado a crear una de sus pinturas… A darle algo de color a su gris vida.

–Definitivamente odio esas fiestas…– Susurro mientras mordía sus labios y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

No tenía ánimos de siquiera pintar uno de sus dibujos, procuro mirar su teléfono celular pues Temari la estuvo llamando casi toda la noche para saber cómo había estado la noche del evento, esta solo suspiro y estuvo a punto de apagar su móvil si no fuera por la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto que al notar de quien venía sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer por su mejillas.

– _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? por favor dame una explicación, no podre siquiera dormir sin que me des tu explicación_ – fue lo que decía el mensaje de texto del rubio de ojos azules.

Hinata con desesperación tecleo sus más sinceras disculpas.

– _Realmente lo lamento, no pensé que mi padre fuera decir tales palabras… Me gustó mucho el discurso de tu padre es realmente un gran hombre, realmente lo lamento por todo lo sucedido y poner a tu familia en tan humillante posición, mi padre suele ser cruel con sus palabras y no sabe medirlas… no sabes cuánto lo siento Naruto… –_ Aquel mensaje de texto fue enviado y recibido; las manos de Hinata temblaban y ansiaba una respuesta del rubio.

– _Está bien acepto tus disculpas Hinata pero el señor Hyuuga debe también dar sus disculpas–_ fue lo que respondió el joven de ojos azulinos.

Hinata al leer el mensaje rápidamente respondió con un _–tratare de que dé sus más sinceras disculpas, hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para que lo haga–_ Fue lo que contenía aquel mensaje de texto.

– _No pensé verte en ese lugar… no me esperaba que fueras hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, la verdad estuve muy sorprendido–_

– _Yo también estuve muy sorprendida al verte nunca se me cruzo por lamente saber que eras hijo de Minato Namikaze–_

– _Supongo que estamos a mano en eso jejeje_ _si hubiera sabido que estarías allí desde un principio créeme que me hubiera encantado tu agradable compañía Hinata–_ Este último mensaje hizo enrojecer las mejillas de la Hyuuga, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, tal parece que cada vez que comparte unas cuantas palabras con el rubio sus sentidos cambian por completo. Le encantaba la idea de que pensar en aquello le acababa de decir pues se hubiera salvado de las miles de conversaciones aburridas de varios mandatarios que se encontraban en el evento. _–Me disculpo por eso_ _–_

– _No te debes disculpar ninguno de los sabía que ambos estaríamos allí…por cierto…Estabas hermosa–_ Aquello realmente la elevo hasta las nubes, ella nunca se consideraba linda y mucho menos atractiva, por más que sus amigas y su hermana le dijesen lo contrario jamás lo aceptaria.

– _Gracias tú también te veías muy bien–_ fue lo único que puedo responder y vaya que le costó.

Las horas pasaban volando y ambos jóvenes no dejaban de textearse unos cuantos mensajes de texto, principalmente hablaban de cual aburrida fue el dichoso y las historias que les contaban algunos empresarios que para ellos hasta un libro de matemáticas era más interesante que esas tontas historias, Hinata no paraba de reír por los diversos chistes y bromas que enviaba el Uzumaki, llegaron a un punto en el que hablaron de sus aspiraciones y como Naruto se sentía tan orgulloso de su padre, la chica de ojos perlinos admiraba que el pudiera contarle todos esos relatos y anhelaba que fueran así todo el tiempo, jamás se cansaría de tener un charla con el de hoy en día su mayor símbolo de inspiración.

.

.

.

El Sol comenzaba a salir y un bostezo salió de la boca de Naruto seguido de la más dulce sonrisa que podía expresar en ese entonces, realmente se sentía más tranquilo, había podido aclarar su mente con las respuesta que le había dicho Hianta, realmente le aliviaba saber que no tenía nada que ver con tales palabras que había dicho el Jefe de las empresas Hyuuga's, le sorprendía un poco saber que Hinata fuera tan diferente a él y no se quejaba en lo absoluto más bien se sentía relajado y admirado por esa increíble amabilidad que desprendía la joven de cabellos oscuros.

Bajo las escaleras y fue directamente al comedor para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie de su familia –Que alivio ufff- Susurro para sí mismo. No quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el dichoso evento, solo quería desayunar y salir completamente de su hogar.

-Quiza… Debería verla hoy- Su sonrisa lo expresaba todo, pensar en esa chica le ponía de buen humor.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad dirigiéndose a sus clases de ballet, no todo era la pintura después de todo. Su andar tranquilo y despreocupado por las calles de Tokio sin duda era de admirar, al ser un ciudad en constante movimiento o mejor dicho en actividades o escándalo, ser una perdona completamente pasiva era digno de envidiar.

Al llegar su instructora la saluda con mucha amabilidad y esta le devuelve el saludo agitando su mano –Muy buenos días Kurenai disculpa mi demora en llegar–

–¿Demora? Llegaste más temprano de lo usual Hinata, por cierto supe lo del escándalo de ayer– Dijo su instructora con algo de curiosidad

–Por favor no hablemos de eso, no sabes la vergüenza que cargo encima por eso…– suplico en suspiro la d ojos perlinos

–Bien, ¿estas listas para bailar? –

–Claro que si–

La música empezó a sonar y Hinata en pocos segundos dio sus primeros pasos, mientras danzaba al ritmo de la música, pensaba en alguien en particular al que poco a poco se estaba adueñando de sus pensamientos. La chica muy pocas veces tomaba atención a las indicaciones de su instructora, su mente esta por las nubes nuevamente y es que se le hacía casi imposible en dejar de pensar en el rubio

–¡Hinata! – Un grito le hizo volver a la realidad –Oye no lo estás haciendo mal, pero debes tomar en cuenta mis indicaciones, tus pies no están totalmente en punta y no estas enderezando totalmente la rodilla–

–¡Oh vaya pero que distraída estoy! – Susurro para sí misma.

–¿Y bien? –

–Lo siento realmente mi mente está concentrada en otro lado de verdad discúlpame– Excuso la chica.

–hmp toma un descanso voy por una taza de café, relájate y luego continuamos– Dijo tranquila su instructora y salió del salón en busca de su café, mientras que Hinata se dirigía a sentarse al lado donde había colocado su bolso busco dentro de esta y tomo su celular, al encenderlo una sonrisa y una mirada de sorpresa se hacía notar.

– _Podemos vernos hoy en el lugar donde te dedicaste a dibujarme jejeje, por favor di que si_ _– Mensaje de Naruto._

–Este hombre…– Sonrió y cerró los ojos mordió sus labios y luego al mirar nuevamente su teléfono celular, texteo un afirmativo "si" para luego colocar su teléfono nuevamente en su bolso.

– _Definitivamente no puedo negarme a sus peticiones– susurro._

.

.

.

Ya se acercaba el medio día tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 12:00PM exactamente, el rubio miraba fijamente la ciudad desde la venta de la oficina de su hermano, esperaba ansioso a que la chica artista y de hermosos ojos respondiera su mensaje, sabía que no se negaría pero desde hace ya un rato le había enviado el mensaje de texto y esta aun no respondía –Cálmate solo han pasado 3 minutos desde que lo enviaste Uzumaki relájate…– Susurro para sí mismo mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla de su celular.

–¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?! – Le grito su hermano, lo sorprendió, giro la silla para verlo directamente – Imbécil no me grites, no soy sordo y mucho menos soy uno de tus empleados que les gritas como te da la gana– Dijo seriamente mientras torcía de un lado su sonrisa.

–Vaya mierda ni que fuera la primera vez que te grito mocoso idiota, que carajos estás haciendo en mi oficina–

–No tenía nada que hacer en casa y no tengo nada que estudiar para la universidad así que vine a joderte un rato la vida– cruzo sus dedos y afinco su barbilla encima de estos mientras miraba a su hermano que claramente tenía una mirada de molestia y fastidio,

–¿Mejor por qué no me cuentas que te sucedió ayer en la noche Narutin? – Menma se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla para quedar frente a su hermano mostrando una sonrisa ladina para hacer molestar a su hermano menor.

El rubio ya iba a responder pero el tono de un nuevo mensaje de texto lo hizo callar para luego sonreír, se levantó del asiento y despeino los cabellos de su hermano –Sera en otro momento brother–

–¡Tu si jodes! pero esta conversación queda pendiente– Bufo y vio cómo su hermano salía rápidamente y trancaba la puerta de un azotazo sin siquiera escucharlo –En serio jodes Naruto– soltó un bufido luego de una sonrisa

.

.

.

Naruto ya se encontraba sentado en una mesa al final del lugar, mientras miraba el menú sin ningún interés, no espera ser el primero en llegar aunque tal vez si dada que a su puntualidad podía considerarse una de sus virtudes positivas… (Siempre y cuando sea de interés claro está).

Miraba su reloj y volvia su mirada al gran ventanal a ver si podía pillarla por ahí, no llevaba ni dos minutos y ya ansiaba poder verla tan solo poder observarla la noche anterior con ese fabuloso vestido, su maquillaje sutil pero aun así resaltaba su delicada belleza, su cabello azulino que combinaba con aquel vestido oscuro ¡Cielos! esa mujer era de otro mundo sin duda alguna. Volviendo a mirar su menú un par de manos se posicionaron a tapar sus ojos azules –Me disculpas por la tardanza– Susurro Hinata mientras aún tenía sus manos en los ojos del rubio.

–Tal vez, depende de quién sea la persona quien tapa mi vista – Dijo juguetón Naruto mientras esperaba una respuesta de la joven.

–¿Entonces invitaste a alguien más, aparte de mí? – Continúo siguiéndole el juego al rubio. –Supongo que… tendré que irme si ese es el caso– Bajo sus manos y Naruto voltio a verla tomando rápidamente su muñeca pensando que había mal interpretado lo que había dicho –¿Te asustaste? – Sonrió ella divertida.

–¿Así que te gusta jugar he? – Sonrió ladinamente él. –A mí también me gusta jugar, pero preferiría que disfrutáramos de un delicioso almuerzo ¿no te parece? – Sonrió dulcemente mientras aun la sostenía.

–Sera un placer– Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido pero que aun así no dejaba de verse hermosa para los ojos del rubio.

Hinata se sentó para luego mirar el menú, mientras que Naruto solo la miraba fijamente deleitándose de cada detalle de ella, le fascinaba verla en cada ocasión que podía.

–¿Qué Tengo algo raro?– Pregunto ella.

–Nada, solo me gusta observarte… Parezco un enfermo lo sé, pero… disfruto mucho verte aunque suene tonto– Respondió él.

Ella se ruborizo más y soltó una dulce carcajada, para el eso fue música para sus oídos.

‹‹Hermosa›› pensó el Uzumaki –En serio, si sigo viéndote así y me dejas como un idiota me terminare enamorando de ti– Dijo él mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca para luego mirarla fijamente y sonreír –No me tientes Hinata–

Ella trago seco y fijo su mirada en otro punto para que no se viera reflejada su timidez ¡Gran Error!

–¿Nerviosa? –

–C-claro q-que n-no– Trato de defenderse inútilmente.

–No me mientas… no espera… no te engañes, preciosa– dulcemente la miro. –Disculpame hoy he sido mas atrevido de lo usual, te debo estar incomo…–

–No es nada– Sonrió ella y fijo su mirada en el –Es solo que… Nadie me había alagado tanto como tú–

Se observaron un buen rato mientras que ambos soltaron un par de carcajadas, hasta que llego una camarera para tomar su orden, el rubio pidió un par de bebidas y una hamburguesa junto con papas fritas su compañera pidió lo mismo cosa extraña pues pensaba que sería de esa chicas en las que cuidan muy bien su dieta y tratan de alejarse de la comida chatarra.

–Pense que pedirías un ensalada o algo parecido ya qu.. –

–Me cuida muy bien, hago ejercicio y la verdad tengo tanta hambre que me comería la pizza más grande del mundo si pudiera–

–Pfff lo dudo, si tuviéramos una competencia de comida yo sería el ganador, no tienes idea de la cantidad de comida que puedo comer–

–¿Quieres apostar?– Sonrió ella divertida

–Perderás– Dijo el mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

–¿Tienes miedo? – Levanto una de sus cejas mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

–Bien te propongo algo, yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy y cerca de aquí tengo mi departamento privado, que obviamente lo tengo para alejarme un poco de mi rutina diaria y blah blah blah, pedimos un par de pizzas y el que pueda comer más no tengra que pagar las citas por un mes– Hinata se reía mientras él contaba su plan.

–¿Y supongo que el que pierda pagara las citas, que por cierto tendremos más? – Pregunto divertida.

–A caso no quieres salir más conmigo o te acobardaste de la idea– una sonrisa de lado dibujo su rostro el Uzumaki

–Hecho– Estiro su mano y su compañero la estrecho.

Al terminar su tan esperado almuerzo después de risas, bromas y uno que otro coqueteo se hicieron las 2:00PM Hinata debía cumplir con sus obligaciones del hogar por más que quisiera compartir tiempo con él.

–Me encanto almorzar contigo hoy preciosa– dijo mientras terminaba de comer la última papa frita.

–Lo mismo digo– Respondió ella dando un sorbo de su bebida –Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde debería estar hiendo a casa–

–Se suponía que íbamos a mi departamento competidora olvidadiza– Se burló este.

–Pff se me había olvidado pero es que mi padre…– Al ver como esta se preocupó Naruto de inmediatamente se le borro su sonrisa.

–¿Necesitas pedir permiso? – Pregunto este de forma irónica

–¡Para nada! Es solo que… se supone que debería cuidar a mi hermana menor aunque no si habrá llegado a casa, ya que se supone que debería estar en sus cursos de piano –

–¿Por qué no la llamas? Es que de verdad quiero compartir más tiempo contigo… –

–Bien veré si responde mis llamadas–

Al encender su teléfono pudo percatarse que tenía un nuevo mensaje sin leer ¡y vaya ironía! se trataba de su hermana menor indicándole que se quedaría en casa de una amiga debido a que tenían un trabajo que hacer para la escuela.

–Qué suerte tienes Hinata…– Susurro para sí misma mientras seguía viendo el mensaje.

–¿Disculpa dijiste algo? –

–¡No nada! Ehhh y sí, mi hermana no estará en casa hoy así que si poder acompañarte hoy y ganar esa apuesta– Sonrió animadamente ella.

Naruto pago la comida mientras que Hinata le espera afuera del restaurant. Ambos caminaban plácidamente por la ciudad Naruto le indicaba a Hinata que no trajo el auto debido a que el departamento quedaba realmente muy cerca de donde estaban anteriormente, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ambos disfrutaban el estar juntos.

Ya en el departamento del Uzumaki, Hinata no dejo de maravillarse por lo lujoso y pulcro de aquel lugar, el estilo del uzmaki era colorido debía admitir pero todo absolutamente todo hacia juego e identificaba al rubio.

–Wow esto es impresionante– Susurro pero aun así Naruto pudo escuchar.

–¿Quieres que te de un recorrido? – pregunto inventándola a tomar su mano. Ella acepto y el joven se encamino a enseñarle cada detalle.

Lo primero (claro está) fue la sala de estar, contaba con estilo rustico pero a la vez moderno, Naruto contaba con algunos cuadros de pintura que claramente le llamo la atención a la peli azul poco a poco Naruto le mostraba cada detalle de las pinturas que colgaban sus paredes, sus trofeos de secundaria y preparatoria, sus fotografías con Sasuke y Sakura cuando eran niños, uno que otro recuerdo de algún país que visitaba, le mostro sus libros favoritos cuando tenía tiempo de leerlos. Prosiguió con su habitación, al entrar había un ventanal al costado de una de sus paredes la vista era sumamente bella, el paisaje de toda la ciudad era increíble, en su habitación no había más que una plasma, una cama sumamente grande y algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes claramente de su familia.

–Es impresionante– Dijo ella sorprendida.

–Es simple, pero comparada con mi habitación en casa, prefiero esta mil veces– Dijo mientras le daba un vistazo a todo lugar.

–Es realmente muy bonito Naruto– Fijo su mirada en él.

–Gracias, pero aún falta la cocina que es donde pasaremos el mayor tiempo del día– Tomo su mano y se dirigieron hacia el dicho lugar.

Al pasar por el pasillo y luego la sala de estar en otra habitación un poco más grande que su propia alcoba estaba un comedor sumamente elegante, al girar podías ver una cocina sumamente grande en otra palabras un chef se enamoraría al estar allí.

–Vaya…–

–Bien empezaremos a cocinar–

–Espera pensé q…–

–No preciosa no llamare a un repartidor de pizzas de un restaurant, haremos nuestra propia comida– Sonrió este mostrando su perfectos dientes y luego se aventuró a buscar lo ingredientes. –Además pienso que es más divertido y así veremos quien cocina mejor–

–¿Ah si? Pues te enamoraras de mi comida no quiero alardear pero, soy muy buena cocinera – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía orgullosa.

–Pues… No has probado mi comida y además disfruto cocinar por lo tanto creo que entre los dos yo soy el mejor– Dijo mientras apretaba una de las mejillas de Hinata y soltaba una que otra carcajada.

–Bien, entonces ya lo veremos Uzumaki–

–No me gusta perder Hyuuga te lo advierto–

Ambos se encontraban buscando los ingredientes, en ocasiones se saboteaban el uno al otro pero luego volvían a concentrarse en lo suyo, Hinata cortaba cada vegetal para crear su salsa, mientras que Naruto ya estaba tenía su masa preparada. Poco a poco los minutos corrían y ya cada quien tenía sus pizzas en el horno, los dos estaban completamente hechos un desastres, Hinata tenía harina en su ropa y parte de su cabello en cambio Naruto tenía una que otra salpicadura de salsa en la cara y en su ropa.

–Ja ja ja estamos hechos un desastres– Se rio Hinata

–Ni que lo digas, todo esto es tu culpa– Rio Naruto mientras despeinaba el cabello de Hinata.

–¿Mi culpa? El primero en hacer trampa fuiste tú–

–¡QUE! Tu fuiste la saboteadora todo este tiempo– la cargo en su hombro y le dio un par de vueltas mientras ella solo soltaba una que otra carcajada.

–Basta bájame ja ja ja ja eres un mal perdedor ja ja ja–

Al bajarla Naruto la abrazo con un solo brazo dejándolos totalmente uno junto a otro, ella se sonrojo y no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, Naruto con su otro brazo libre acaricio su mejilla y luego con su pulgar levemente acaricio los labios de Hinata.

La chica lo tomo del cuello apoyo su frente con la de él.

–Eres un tramposo– Susurro ella mientras él dejaba de acariciar sus labios.

–Y tu una mala perdedora– Sonrió para luego soltarla. –Si quieres puedes cambiarte en mi habitación tengo algo de mi ropa que puedes usar– le dio la espalda y reviso el horno a ver como estaban las pizzas

Ella se quedó estática y toco sus labios, se sentía inquieta, esperaba algo más… pero sabía que iban demasiado rápido y por lo tanto eso no sucedería aun.

Naruto aún no volteaba a verla pero una sonrisa tentadora se asomó en sus labios, sabía que le había dejado con las ganas pero quería ir poco a poco, debía disfrutar cada momento con ella a su debido tiempo

Hinata salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, busco entre su closet algo que pudiera usar, encontró una franela y unos pantalones deportivos al ponerse cada una de las prendas, claramente se podía notar que estas le quedaban grandes y prosiguió a buscar otra cosa.

Naruto se tomaba una copa de vino mientras esperaba a que la de ojos perlinos volviera a la cocina, se estaba tardando un poco no pensó que tardaría mucho la verdad.

–Sera que voy a ver…–Dijo para sí mismo, termino su copa de vino y prosigui a dirigirse a buscarla pero se detuvo en el pasillo y se quedó completamente estático.

–Lo siento pero la mayor parte de tu ropa me queda grande asi que tuve que elegir esta…–Dijo con un sonrojo totalmente distinto a las anteriores veces, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas.

¿Y bueno a que se debía tanta sorpresa? Pues la peliazul llevaba unos boxers del Uzumaki que a pesar de no ser muy cortos resaltaban sus tonificadas piernas y un muy buen trasero, por si fuera poco tomo una de las franelillas deportivas del rubio y a pesar de que le quedaba grande a comparación de las otras que se había medido esta no era tan grande, dejaba ver una linda silueta y un escote que no pasaría desapercibido para ningún hombre.

Naruto fijo su mirada en otro lado y paso al lado de ella para entrar en su habitación, Hinata tenía su corazón a millón y se dirigió a la cocina, su cara no podía estar más roja.

La Hyuuga saco las pizzas del horno con sumo cuidado, corto cada pedazo en ambas pizzas debía admitir que la del uzumaki olía delicioso, busco un par de platos y las sirvió en la mesa, coloco los cubiertos y sentó esperando que llegara el rubio para poder comenzar con el dichoso reto.

–Vaya, no debiste yo quería ayudar también– Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta Naruto vestía todo de negro en ropa deportiva, se veía jodidamente bien, la franela negra resaltaba su torso no era muy ajustada pero ¡wow ese hombre de a lejos se nota que tiene un cuerpo buen formado! Tenía un pantalón deportivo negro y sus pies estaban totalmente descalzos.

–¿Empezamos? – Sonrió ladinamente el rubio.

–C-claro–

Dieron el primer bocado cada uno, ambos estaban sorprendidos debían admitir que cada uno tenía su toque especial para la comida. –Esta delicioso– dijeron ambos.

Ya por el segundo trozo y claramente Hinata se le estaba quitando el apetito mientras que Naruto comía miraba a la mujer que tenía al frente con otros ojos, poco a poco se percataba en su tez blanca, en cómo se limpiaba sus labios, e incluso esa manera seductora de tomar vino, en su mente sentía que ella lo estaba torturando de alguna u otra forma.

–Naruto– Dijo ella dejando el resto de pizza en el plato.

Este volvió a la realidad y alejo sus pensamientos lujuriosos para tomar en serio a la chica.

–¿Si? –

–Tú ganas– Dijo ella en voz seca y cortante.

–¿Te rindes tan rápido? – Pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida pero sin dejar de verla con una mirada penetrante.

Hinata trago seco, se levantó de su asiento. –Es mejor que me vaya– Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas para irse.

Naruto se levantó y la siguió la detuvo cuando esta ya estaba por el pasillo, la arrincono en la pared colocando su brazo en la espalda baja de ella y acercando su cuerpo de manera que ella no pudiera escapar.

–N-Naruto esto… esto se e-está se saliendo de c-control– Su voz sonaba diferente al decir aquello.

–Tengo hambre Hinata– Se acercó a sus labios –Pero no hablo de ese tipo de comida, yo quiero probar algo que me está tentando desde hace rato y creo que a ti también– apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella haciendo que Hinata enredara sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. Ella un gemido ahogado al sentir su intimidad junto a la de él.

–Por favor déjame probarte Hinata…– Sin más que decir Naruto se adueñó de sus labios _"¿Que no se suponía que ibas rápido Uzumaki?"_ eso pensó, pero su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa que en serio ansiaba disfrutar.

–Naruto… ¡Ah! – Gimió la chica al sentir que el rubio rozaba sus intimidad junto a la de el en un suave y tortuoso movimiento. Jalo los cabellos rubios de él y mordió su cuello. El joven siguió con sus movimientos y un ronquido escapo de su boca al sentir que la joven apretaba más sus piernas a la cintura de él.

–Bésame– Le pidió Naruto a su hermosa artista, sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata devoro los labios del rubio su lengua probo cada espacio, cada rincón de su amado rubio, sus gemidos ahogados solo hacían que Naruto se excitara aún más de lo que ella estaba.

Rompió el beso, ella se sorprendió pero una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del Uzumaki, la separo un poco de su intimidad para luego meter su mano en su la parte intima de ella. Introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad Hinata de inmediato arqueo su espalda al sentir aquellos dedos moviéndose deliciosamente en su ser.

–¡Ah! Naru ¡Ah! – Naruto lamio su cuello y la piel blanca de ella se erizo ante el contacto con su piel.

–Q-que deliciosa eres joder– Un par de gruñidos de clara excitación salían de la boca del uzumaki. Claramente su miembro necesitaba atención pero no permitiría llegar más allá al menos de que ella se lo permitiese.

–Hi-hinata– Gruño mientras mordía el cuello de ella, Hinata no paraba de soltar gemidos el Uzumaki aún mantenía sus dedos en todo sus ser y claramente se sentía demasiado bien.

–Na-naruto ¡Ah! y-yo ¡Ah! ¡P-por f-favor! – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos Naruto se detuvo y se alejó un poco de ella mirando sus ojos, los cabellos azulinos de ella estaban totalmente despeinados y una capa de sudor la hacía verse exquisitamente bien.

–¿Estas segura? – La miro fijamente a los ojos y beso sus labios con gran intensidad –No hare… nada… que tu… no quieras– Dijo entre cada beso que le daba a la de ojos perlinos.

Ella lo beso y ambos cayeron al suelo, Hinata estaba encima del rubio y se apresuró en quitarle la franela, al verlo totalmente con el torso desnudo se asombró y acaricio cada musculo detallado del joven –E-eres hermoso– susurro.

–La única persona que se le debe llamar así eres tu– beso sus labios con desesperación, Hinata lo tomo por las costillas y lo aruño un poco asiendo que este soltara un ronco gemido, eso a ella le fascino y esperaba escucharlo nuevamente.

El sonido del timbre los alarmo y Hinata solo pudo quedarse estática, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto mientras el rubio solo maldecía al que se atrevió a interrumpir tal maravilloso momento.

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez que e incluso un par de golpes también se hacían destacar.

–Narutooooo abre la jodida puerta sé que estas aquí y necesito hablar contigo es urgente– Una voz masculina grito desde su puerta.

"Puta mierda" Pensó mientras que la chica se posicionaba para levantarse de el, pero este la jalo y la abrazo.

–No te me vas a escapar tramposilla– Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto.

–Pero…– El rubio la callo con un beso –Ve a mi habitación yo iré después de partirle la cara al carbón que está detrás de esa puerta–

–¿Es broma verdad? – Pregunto preocupada y un poco asustada.

–Tu tranquila– Beso su frente y la ayudo a levantarse –Tu solo espérame allá ¿esta bien? – sonrió tiernamente y beso su frente.

La Hyuuga salió corriendo a la habitación del rubio mientras este, se sobaba el cuello para calmar su enojo.

–¡JODER NARUTO ABRE LA MIERDA DE PUE…! – Un golpe en la nariz hizo que no terminara de hablar el intruso que no dejaba de tocar la puerta.

–¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA SASUKE? – Un cabreado Naruto estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo pero…

–Naruto…–

–Esa voz…–Susurro mientras miraba a Sasuke.

–He vuelto Naruto–

.

.

.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 Tus preguntas

**HOLAAAA Cuarto capitulo se que esperaban lemon pero paciencia mis niños (acabo de dar spoiler e_e) este capitulo es sumamente cursi pero impactara mucho en la vida de ambos por lo tanto no me juzguen, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho espero que continúen hasta el fin de la historia. Saludos xoxox**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Tus preguntas

Hinata se encontraba en la habitación del Uzumaki preguntándose que había sido todo eso, su corazón latía tan fuerte como si este quisiera reventar. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas terminarían en unos besos apasionados y un par de lujuriosos toqueteos.

–Rayos… ¿Qué estás haciendo Hinata?– Acerco su mano al corazón y camino en círculos en la habitación del rubio. –Esto ya se me está saliendo de las manos– freno el paso y miro fijamente la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

–Pero que mierda… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Miro fijamente a la rubia de ojos violetas, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido; claramente mostraba molestia por la presencia de aquella mujer.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, he intento acariciar su mejilla pero el Uzumaki rápidamente aparto su mano aun mostrando esa mirada de enojo y desdén. –¡¿Qué coño quieres Shion?! – Elevo su voz.

–Bien… mejor los dejos solos esto realmente no me incumbe, solo vengo a decirte que tenemos una cena pendiente con tu familia y la mía– Sasuke culmino lo antes dicho y salió de allí aun sobando su mejilla enrojecida –¡Ah Y ESTA ME LA PAGAS CABRON! – Grito mientras la puertas del elevador se cerraban.

–¿Y bien… si realmente quieres joder no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, me valen mier…– Fue silenciado por un beso en los labios. De inmediato la aparto, ella solo sonrió picara mostrando una satisfacción.

–Delicioso– Lamio sus y arqueo una de sus cejas. –Apuesto que tú también extrañabas mis besos cariño– Sonrió satisfecha –Solo he venido de paso, ya que vi a tu inseparable amigo entrando en el edificio, no me pareció mala idea venir a visitarte– Intento entrar en el departamento pero las manos de Naruto en sus hombros se lo impedían –¡Vaya después de tantos revolcones y un par de copas así es como me tratas! – Hico un puchero y arqueo una de sus cejas.

–Largate… Eres un dolor de culo no tengo tiempo para tus provocaciones no me hacen falta– La arrastro desde el pasillo hasta el elevador.–Deja de joder y consíguete a alguien más con quien puedas follar– pulso el botón para que este cerrara sus puertas pero ella lo detuvo en unos instantes.

–No me sacaras de tu vida tan fácilmente, de eso puedes estar seguro– Sonrió ladinamente –¡Ah y por cierto! espero verte en la cena de los Uchihas, tu más que nadie sabes porque es importante estar allí– Puso el elevador en marcha dejando atrás los fríos y oscurecidos ojos que le estaba ofreciendo el Uzumaki.

–Menudo asco…– Susurro mientras acariciaba su cuello con sumo fastidio e impotencia.

Camino hasta entrar a su departamento, cerró la puerta de un latigazo y se tiro al sofá de la manera más brusca posible, si alguien podía poner su día hecho una mierda seria esa mujer de ojos violetas y cabellera rubia, Shion Akitoki, para los recuerdos del rubio su Ex novia.

Asco, enojo, irritación, frustración todo un remolino de emociones no tan agradables describían como se sentía el rubio de ojos azules. Pero entonces de un brinco salió corriendo a su alcoba como alma que lleva el diablo, abrió la puerta bruscamente encontrándose con una Hinata asustada; quizá por la forma abrupta de entrar a su habitación. ‹‹Mierda casi me olvido de que Hinata estaba aquí›› sus pensamientos reflejaban claramente que no había percatado que su artista continuaba en su hogar ¡Vaya Idiota!

–Lo siento te asuste no es así…– Se inclinó para acariciar sus mejillas tratando de que ella se tranquilizase por unos instantes –Deberás que soy un caso perdido– Sonrió con gracia por lo que acababa de decir.

–N-no t-te preocupes no pasa nada– Inclino su cabeza apretando sus manos contra sus muslos. –Y-yo creo que será mejor que me vaya Naruto…– sus labios temblaban, aun no podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –E-esto paso demasiado rápido… más bien esto no debió pasar– Aun nerviosa porque el rubio aun no pronunciaba ninguna palabra levanto su vista hacia el perdiéndose en aquellos zafiros.

–Soy realmente un imbécil… Debes pensar lo peor de mí… Hmp realmente espero que me perdones– Pego su frente a la de ella –Mis intenciones no son lastimarte en los más mínimo– Se perdió en su mirada perlada –Realmente lo siento Hinata–.

Hinata estaba derretida ante él, sus labios rozaban los de él pero aun así no decidió besarlo, simplemente se deleitó de ese aliento que embriagaba su olfato, ese aroma a menta y a vino. –No te disculpes simplemente… no manejamos bien la situación– acaricio sus mejillas con ambas de sus delicada manos –Somos un caso perdido ¿no te parece? – ella sonrió dulcemente para él y Naruto solo soltó un suspiro seguido de una carcajada.

–No te imaginas lo hermosa que eres… y tan ajena a mí– acaricio los labios de la Hyuuga –Eres alguien que ansió descubrir… quiero conocerte al más mínimo detalle Hinata Hyuuga, deseo saber tantas cosas de ti, siento tanta curiosidad ante ti– Sus ojos no dejaban de ver los de ella.

Ambos aún tenían sus frentes juntas, Naruto y Hinata estaban entrando en un mundo totalmente distinto al que alguna vez podrían a ver caído. Ella no era la típica chica que llamaba la atención de Naruto no era para nada su tipo, pero aun así Naruto tenía la necesidad y la ansiedad de descubrir todo sobre ella ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué la hace diferente a las demás? ¿Qué es lo realmente le provoca en él? Preguntas y más preguntas surgieron en mente del rubio.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos ni siquiera con el novio más tierno o empalagoso del mundo, pues siempre que tenía una relación solo la buscaban por su físico o por la magnífica fortuna de la cabeza de la familia Hyashi Hyuuga. Ella siempre soñaba con el hombre de sus sueños, de esos que aparecen en las novelas románticas que tanto solía leer, pero nadie era el indicado ninguno era lo suficiente para ella pero… ¿Naruto sería el indicado? ¿Qué es lo que provoca realmente este hombre? ¿Qué es lo que realmente me espera al estar a su lado? De una cosa era segura… ella averiguaría realmente que es lo que este hombre provocaba en ella indagaría en todos los rincones para saber porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, estaba dispuesta a tener una respuesta.

Hinata tomo sus cosas y salió del edificio, horas antes de haber estado allí había tomado una taza de café junto a Naruto, no hablaron mucho quizá por aquel encuentro en la habitación, pero aun así debían admitir que sabían romper muy bien el hielo, no mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido el día de hoy y mucho menos ella procuro a preguntar quién había interrumpido aquel candente encuentro. Simplemente rieron de un par de tonterías por parte del rubio y uno que otro cuento bochornoso por parte de ella.

Naruto miraba desde su balcón con una expresión de tranquilidad y alegría por como Hinata manejo la situación, sinceramente esa mujer no es como las otras chicas que ha tenido anteriormente, quizá por eso le daba tanta curiosidad en ella, quería descubrir que ero lo que realmente la diferenciaba de las demás.

–Hi-na-ta hmp … ¿Qué rayos has provocado en mí? – se dijo así mismo sacando un cigarrillo de sus pantalones lo encendió y se lo coloco en sus carnosos labios aspirando mientras cerraba sus ojos, la imagen en su mente era ella y solo ella. Deseaba volver a besar sus labios pero de alguna forma agradecía aquella interrupción así no le gustara mucho la idea, pero si no fuera por Sasuke y la entrometida de Shion hubieran terminado en una problemática situación… Estaban yendo demasiado rápido de lo normal.

El celular sonó y procuro buscarlo mientras terminaba de fumar aquel cigarrillo, al ver de quien se trataba su mente volvió a la realidad. –Joder… Se me había olvidado por completo– Se apresuró a contestar.

.

.

.

–Esto es una porquería– Miro su dibujo y lo tiro a la papelera nuevamente, había hecho esto por un par de horas –¿Qué rayos me pasa…?– inclino su cabeza para luego apoyarla totalmente en la mesa de escritorio. –¡BASTAAA CONCENTRATE HINATA!– se fijó para sí misma mientras palmeaba sus mejillas. Saco una nueva hoja de papel de su bolso y dio los primeros trazos con su lápiz.

Concentrada totalmente no se percató que alguien estaba en su habitación mirándola preocupada, se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la espalda de la joven –¿Todo bien Hermana? – La miro mientras Hinata la miro sorprendida.

–Hanabi…EHHHH si si si todo bien jejeje solo estoy haciendo uno de mis dibujos ya sabes– dijo entre gritillos mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo. Hanabi arque una de sus cejas y solo suspiro –Bien entonces me retiro si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo Hina– guiño uno de sus ojos y salió de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Hinata mira como Hanabi salía sin más que decir se giró a ver su dibujo y este estaba totalmente horrible, las líneas estaban totalmente desalineadas, las sombras parecían más bien manchas negras de tinta salpicadas con un par de rayas desprolijas. –Definitivamente tú eres el peor de todos– suspiro y lo boto a la papelera. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cama tomo su reproductor de música y lo subió a todo volumen, si bien alguien intentaba hablar con ella sería totalmente inútil.

La melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas hacia que se concentrara en la letra ¡Mala Idea! Lo único que provocaba era pensar en ese rubio de ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta, piel color canela, cuerpo tonificado, excelente aroma, deliciosos y exquisitos labios –¡Esto no tendrá fin definitivamente!– miro hacia el techo mientras decía aquello.

–No puedo entregarme de esa manera… No otra vez– Sus ojos se apagaron y los recuerdos llegaron.

 _–te amo con todo mi ser Hinata Hyuuga– sus ojos la miraban de manera dulce mientras le dedicaba de nuevo un beso en los labios de ella._

– _Y yo a ti– Lo beso mientras acorralaba su cuello con sus brazos –Solo a ti y nadie más– Sonrio en medio de aquel beso._

– _Lo sé– sonrió ladinamente mientras abrazaba a la peli azul._

–Entonces paso– Susurro ella mientras una lagrima rebelde decencia por su mejilla.

– _No puede ser– Sus lágrimas salían sin parar._

– _Hi-hinata no no no es lo que crees déjame explicarte– suplico mientras trataba de acercarse a ella._

– _aléjate de mí… no quiero me busques, no quiero que me llames, no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más– intento decir mientras su voz se quebraba –Adiós amor mío– susurro mientras su mundo se derrumbaba en tan solo segundos._

.

.

.

–El amor no es para mí– presiono su mano en el pecho y se dejó llevar por las melodías de la canción.

.

.

.

‹‹Que dolor de huevos porqué coño tengo que estar precisamente aquí, de por si justamente en frente de ella, esa mujer sacaba lo más detestable de mí y lo usaba a su favor, amaba el verme retorcer de incomodidad y frustración definitivamente ella uno de mis peores errores en la vida›› El Uzumaki estaba allí sentando frente al rubio de ojos violetas y melena rubia, ella sonreía hipócritamente a todos los presentes en aquella reunión esa era la intuición de Naruto.

Todos estaban reunidos no solo los Uzumaki y los Uchiha si no también otras grandes familias como los Nara, Akitoki y los Haruno. Familias de gran prestigio y fortuna mejor conocidas como las grandes potencias en cuento al mercado de todo el país.

Todos hablaban de cosas económicas y los avances tecnológicos de hoy en día a veces preguntaban por uno que otro pariente familiar que no se encontrara presente y poco a poco indagaban en la vida privada de los demás ‹‹Típico de estas reuniones››

–Naruto estas muy callado últimamente, ¿Esta todo bien? – Un hombre de cabellera oscura sumamente larga atada a una coleta aparentaba unos 50 a 55 años de edad era mejor conocido como el patriarca de los Uchiha –No se preocupe Madara-sama todo está bien– Sonrió tomo algo de vino para no entrar en conversación.

–Esta así porque su Novia se encuentra frente a él y no puede hacer sus cosillas tío– Esta vez se trataba del cómico de Obito Uchiha era el padrino de Sasuke y el mejor amigo de su profesor de economía así que lo conocía bastante bien. Todos rieron por el comentario del Uchiha pero menos Naruto, sabía perfectamente que ellos habían terminado hace algún tiempo y más bien no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer.

Todos cenaron a gusto contando sus anécdotas y como mejorar el rendimiento de la empresa, pero cierto rubio no dejaba de pensar en una mujer de ojos perlinos ignorando por completo ese tipo de conversaciones que realmente lo tenían sin cuidado. Antes quizá se hubiera unido y dado sus más sinceras opiniones pero su mente estaba apoderada totalmente por Hinata Hyuuga, se dirigió al balcón tomando así unos cuentos tragos de whiskey.

‹‹¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?... probablemente dibujando, o tal vez saliendo con sus amigas… quiero verla nuevamente›› llevo su dedo índice al labio y lo acaricio ‹‹Quiero probar sus labios nuevamente›› sonrió ante ese pensamiento tomo el último trago que quedaba en su vaso y se adentró al lugar sin dejar de repetir ese pensamiento.

.

.

.

Lluvia, una lluvia era lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento, Hinata estaba totalmente empapada sus hojas de dibujo estaban destrozas por la cantidad de agua absorbida, ni hablar de sus pinturas; era el peor día para ir al parque a dibujar.

Mientras todos corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia Hinata solo estaba caminando en la lluvia como si de una niña se tratase estaba algo desanimada pues no pudo pintar y ni siquiera pudo salvar sus más preciados tesoros ‹‹Al menos disfruta la lluvia Hinata›› caminaba lento, sin prisa alguna, la lluvia no cesaba unas cuantas personas le indicaban que era mejor que se refugiara de esa tormenta o terminaría con un enorme resfriado, ella solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía tontamente.

Hinata sentía que la lluvia se llevaba todas sus penas y preocupaciones, jamás podría odiar los días lluviosos, recordar esos momentos en donde solo era una niña ingenua que corría en la lluvia se llenaba de lodo y no tenía idea de que la vida podría ser cruel…Definitivamente recordar es vivir. La lluvia aumentaba con más intensidad era como si cada paso que diese la tormenta aumentaba aún más y más.

–Asi que te gusta mojarte en la lluvia– Su voz hizo que se detuviera y diese la vuelta –Pescaras un resfriado– Sonrió mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ella.

–Naruto…– Susurro para sí misma. Sonrió y soltó una carcajada –Mira quien habla estas empapado– Ella miro sus ojos y el mostro esa sonrisa ladina y sexy que le encantaba.

–Tienes razón no soy quien para decir eso– Alzo un poco su voz ya que la lluvia impedía que se escuchara lo que decía y la tomo de la cintura acerco peligrosamente sus labios con los de ella.

–¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien bajo la lluvia? – Grito ella para que el pudiese entenderla y sonrió sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

–Esta será mi primera vez– alzo su voz y la beso sin tregua alguna, su beso era demandante lleno de necesidad aun así dulce y embriagante, Hinata abrió su boca para que el pudiese introducir su legua en ella. ‹‹Es dulce demasiado dulce y adictivamente delicioso››

Hinata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos pegando su cuerpo más al de él, ambos estaban empapados y la lluvia aún seguía cayendo encima de ellos, pero eso no importo en absoluto el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante solo eran ellos dos unidos por aquel beso que ambos anhelaban con desesperación.

‹‹¿Qué me has hecho, que deseo tanto de ti? Me has debilitado por completo pero aun así quiero que sea así, necesito de ti y solamente de ti››

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sentada de copiloto en el auto de Naruto claramente ambos estaban totalmente empapados. Ese lindo acontecimiento dejaba en ambos una ridícula sonrisa en sus rostros.

–¿Y bien?... Esto es incómodo– Lo miro mientras conducía soltó una melodiosa carcajada y luego Naruto ambos estaban riéndose de ese momento bajo la lluvia, si no fuera porque un bombero les pedía estrictamente que se refugiaran de la tormenta ya que era peligroso; debido a las ventiscas y las frías temperaturas. Ellos dos hubieran estado ahí besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

–Me deje llevar lo siento de nuevo, Hinata– Miro fijamente hacia el frente con algo de arrepentimiento ya que deseaba ver su expresión. Antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente ella pronuncio unas palabras que lo hicieron frenar enseguida.

–Yo no– Suspiro y cerro sus ojos perlados, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpear la superficie del auto del rubio, era relajante y además aquel auto olía a ese delicioso aroma a él. Hinata respiro profundamente embriagando sus pulmones con aquel aroma ‹‹Definitivamente este aroma será mi droga››

Naruto al verla su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que pensaría que se iba reventar en cualquier momento, era hermosa en todo sentidos, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro angelical, sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos cerrados reflejando esas largas pestañas, pero al estar abiertos eran más hermosos ya que desprendían ese brillo puro que invade todo tu ser y no puedes dejar de verlos pero aun así lo que más disfrutaba eran sus labios carnosos rosados deliciosamente divinos eran pequeños pero jugosos casi podría pensar que estaban hechos a la medida para él y solo para él.

Su mirada no se apartaba en lo absoluto, se sentía afortunado por presenciar aquella belleza –Demasiado hermosa– susurro entre dientes. Ella no logro entender lo que había dicho pero abrió sus ojos y lo vio fijamente a esos hermosos zafiros.

–Se mi novia Hinata– Dijo serio pero con dulzura en sus palabras –Se mía y solo mía– Atónita por aquella confesión sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sin saber que decir solo pudo mirar hacia la ventana de su lugar tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. –No me des una respuesta aun pero por favor intenta pensar en ello– Claro que ansiaba su respuesta pero no la presionaría en lo absoluto esperaría paciente su respuesta.

–Lo siento pero no sé qué decir… me gustas… pero yo– Naruto estampo sus labios con los de ella –Por favor dame tiempo– lo susurro en los labios de Naruto mientras entreabría los ojos.

–Esperare– esta vez beso su mejilla y volvió al volante.

.

.

.

Naruto no fue a la casa de sus padres, se encontraba en su departamento, amaba ese lugar, era tan distinto al que casi siempre estaba acostumbrado con sus padres, pero el estar solo aunque sea por unas cuantas horas solo para poder disfrutar de sus pensamientos y sin tener que estar atendiendo las quejas molestas de cada uno de sus parientes era algo bueno de vez en cuando. Tomo un baño y vistió sus prendas más cómodas encendió su TV y coloco una de sus películas favoritas, aun así el recuerdo de ella seguía presente y no era para menos le había propuesto ser su novia sin siquiera haberla conocido totalmente apenas un par de semanas y ya estaba embobado como un chico de secundaria.

–Como siempre nunca pienso antes de actuar– Bufo molesto mientras tiraba el control remoto en algún lugar de su alcoba– Hinata, Hinata, HINATAA AAHHH ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ME AH HECHO ESTA MUJER! – frustrado y con ganas de matar a alguien solo se hecho a la cama sin abrir sus ojos –Me volveré un loco de mierda– suspiro hastiado.

.

.

.

Lunes iniciando semana, la universidad estaba repleta de estudiantes, Hinata se encontraba con sus amigas Tenten y Temari ambas hablaban de cosas que realmente no le interesaban a Hinata en lo más mínimo, así solo decidió ignorarlas y camino poco a poco a la facultad de economía se despidió amablemente como de costumbre, miraba al suelo pensando en que debería hacer…De verdad Naruto quería que fuese su novia o más bien era algo pasajero que pronto se terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entro a clases y tenía la necesidad de encontrarse con él, no necesariamente para una respuesta si no para verlo y deleitarse de ese hermoso hombre ‹‹Definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza›› a quien engañaba estaba que botaba baba por él, su inspiración era gracias a los extraños pero agradables momentos con él, no dejaba de pensar en aquel rubio, pero no quería que sucediese de nuevo. No quería que su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos, el ser engañada, usada, esos eran sus más grandes temores desde aquel amor que fue destruido por completo no volvió a tomar una relación en serio, lo máximo que duraban era un par de meses a veces semanas ya que le fastidiaba algo que no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así tenía la ligera esperanza de que con Naruto fuera diferente.

Sus besos eran adictivos, su aroma varonil y debía admitir que tenía un cuerpazo, pero…Sabía perfectamente que no era el tipo de mujer que Naruto siempre solía salir, ¿Por qué ahora se interesa en ella?

–Señorita Hyuuga la solicitan en la oficina del decano– La voz de su profesora de Metodología la hizo volver a la realidad, se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula de clases.

A un par de metros se encontraba la oficina la cual por alguna razón debía estar allí pero un brazo la jalo a un salón vacío que rápidamente fue cerrado con seguro, al fijarse de quien se trataba su corazón se aceleró a mil por horas.

–¿Q-que sucede p-por q…– Esos labios que ya conocía y había degustado anteriormente estaban pasmados en sus labios saboreándolos haciendo que perdiera totalmente la cordura y se hundiera en ellos.

– ¡Eres demasiado adictiva joder!– Frunció el ceño y sonrió ladinamente el Uzumaki la atrajo hacia él, un beso corto pero certero fue lo último que le dio a su hermosa artista –No me interesa si me das una respuesta pero en serio quiero que permanezcas a mi lado Hinata Hyuuga– La miro mientras con ambas manos sujetaban sus mejillas.

–Y-yo debo i-ir a…– la interrumpió mientras apretaba juguetonamente sus mejillas.

–No tienes que ir le dije a la profesora que te solicitaban pero… más bien fue una mentira piadosa para poder verte–.

–Así que eres tramposo– Sonrió esta vez ella con una sonrisa ladina y una de sus cejas arqueadas. Él se acercó juguetonamente hacia ella.

–Cuando quiero algo actuó por todo los medios– Eso no demasiado sensual en sus labios aquella forma en que lo dijo con esa picardía ponía los pelos de punta a la de ojos perlinos.

–Se supone que deberíamos ir a clases…– Fijo su vista a la puerta para luego mirarlo a él. –No puedo meterme en problemas…– Dijo preocupada.

–Está bien te dejare ir pero con una condición– Arqueo una de sus rubia cejas y se sentó en uno de los escritorios del vacío salón, ella se acercó a él y de un jalón por parte del rubio la tenía presionada con su cuerpo –Esperare un respuesta de eso puedes estar segura pero… no saldrás con nadie, ningún hombre que no sea yo podrá salir contigo– pego su frente a la de ella y esta frunció un poco el ceño pero una sonrisa divertida se asomó en sus labios –Eso también te incluye, yo cumplo si tu cumples– susurro ella en sus labios.

El no protesto si no que afirmo tal trato –Los fines de semana serán solo para nosotros dos no debes comprometerte y tranquila yo tampoco lo hare– beso su nariz un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

–¿Por qué me tratas como de tu propiedad? – susurro ella en sus labios mientras apartaba unos cuantos cabellos rubios de esos hermosos ojos azules.

–Eres libre de aceptar o no Hinata–.

–Nada de sexo entre otros ni entre nosotros– Esta vez fue ella quien ponía la condición.

–Por un mes– protesto.

–Tres meses y es mi última oferta– Lo reto con cierta astucia.

–¡Vaya pero a la niña le gusta jugar! – Soltó una carcajada luego de un suspiro –Bien tu ganas– un puchero infantil se adornó en el rostro del rubio.

–Otra cosa, es que esto sea mantenido en secreto no se lo contare a nadie y tú tampoco debes hacer lo mismo– El rubio fue serio al decirlo – No sería bueno mientras…– ella lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios de él.

–Lo se… es una locura… pero por alguna razón quiero cometer esa locura contigo– Sonrió dulcemente para el mientras el solo se deleitaba de sus perfectos ojos perlados.

–El trato se cierra cuando aceptes mi propuesta o cuando uno de los dos se arrepienta– ella dio un paso hacia atrás y estiro su mano.

– ¿Trato hecho? – El estiro su mano y la estrecho con la de ella –Trato hecho– La jalo para sí mismo para luego robarle un beso –No te arrepentirás te lo prometo– sonrió entre sus besos.

‹‹No lo dudo››

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuara._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola tenia tiempo que no actualizaba y es que no estaba segura de subir este capitulo tuve mis dudas, pero al final me gusto el resultado y ademas es un punto clave para lo que se viene jejeje aun asi espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios estoy felizmente agradecida**

 **Sin mas espero que les guste. Nos vemos en la proxima xoxoxo**

* * *

Capítulo 5

 **Jodidas tentaciones.**

Hay momentos en la vida donde hay que disfrutarlos con la mejor energía y experiencia, sin importar los obstáculos ni los miles errores cometidos, hay solo una oportunidad en la vida donde debemos aprovecharlo todo… Hinata se limitaba de muchas cosas sin pensar en lo que se estaba perdiendo, en su naturaleza no estaba la desobediencia ni mucho menos la deslealtad.

No era común salirse de su zona de confort, ella prefería ser esa chica desapercibida para los ojos de cualquiera, no le molestaba en absoluto lo que pensaran de ella ni mucho menos a los comentarios de otras personas. Desde aquel día donde Naruto le propuso aquel acuerdo, nunca se imaginó en caer en algo tan tonto pero a la vez tan desafiante.

‹‹Vamos Hyuuga no pienses en arrepentimientos… por una vez en tu vida trata de cambiar algo cotidiano no seas miedosa›› Sus pensamientos venían llenos de dudas y advertencias, pero debía admitir que sentía algo de adrenalina después de aquellos besos y toqueteos lujuriosos, de las miradas profundas, y las noches de desvelos, como decir que no si sabía perfectamente que le atraía esas nuevas emociones. Pero en algo si debía estar totalmente clara…

–No debo enamorarme otra vez–Susurro mientras apretaba su blusa a la altura de su corazón. –No quiero sentir ese dolor de nuevo– cerro sus ojos sin más que decir.

.

.

.

Naruto tenía razones suficientes para odiar el sitio donde se encontraba, era nada menos que el hogar de la rubia de ojos violetas. Shion. Sus ojos estaban totalmente enmarcados por unas rubias cejas que demostraban lo enfurecido que estaba, sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones pesadas reflejando que ya no soportaba un minuto más allí.

Salir huyendo era su más anhelada solución aunque no podía ser utilizada, debido a preparativos y reuniones familiares tenía que estar constantemente en esa casa. Él junto a su hermano serían los futuros dueños de todo el imperio comercial de su familia. Si quería demostrarle a su padre que podía confiar en él cómo el futuro de la empresa tenía que hacer todo lo que ellos le dijesen.

–Me quiero largar de aquí Dios…– Suspiro con fastidio y fue a una de las ventanas más cercanas de dicho lugar –Solo unos minutos más y ya…tranquilízate, vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que soportas algo así– Susurro mientras inhalaba la brisa fresca y se cerraba sus ojos.

Menma se encontraba hablando con uno que otro socio de la compañía de la familia de Shion, el rubio sentía algo de envidia por su hermano, realmente lo observaba y lo veía tan tranquilo era todo un experto en convencer a las personas, en entablar una conversación sin tener que forzarla, sus puntos de vistas siempre eran tomados en cuenta, a pesar de que en casa fuera un hombre totalmente distinto para cosas como estas era todo un mandamás. Naruto tenía lo suyo pero debía admitir que entre ellos dos Menma le llevaba mucha ventaja.

–Na ru to– La voz de la rubia lo tenso totalmente ‹‹Mierda no ahora por favor…›› –¿Por qué tan alejado? se supone que debes interactuar con los demás– Sonrió divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

–Eres un dolor de culo ¿lo sabias? – Frunció sus cejas y sonrió al ver que esta se ahogaba con el trago –Eres un fastidio– Iba alejarse de ella pero la rubia lo tomo de la mano deteniendo su paso, giro su rostro algo sorprendido, al verla su mirada se tornó fría.

–¿Tu jamás me perdonas no es así? – La rubia miro al suelo aun tomando la mano de Naruto –¿Tanto me odias…?– Su voz sonó apagada demostrando una enorme tristeza.

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Shion…– Se soltó de su agarre dejándola sola, llevo una mano a su pecho y estrujo su camisa con rabia ‹‹¡Jamás!›› con este pensamiento fue en busca de su hermano aspirando que el entendiese que ya debían irse de allí pero Menma con una expresión de que "bájale a tu enojo y compórtate" solo hizo que el rubio se pusiera de peor humor.

Las horas pasaron y ya por fin se acercaba la hora de irse, solo faltaba la cena y listo ya podría estar libre de ese lugar. El padre de Shion indico que fueran al gran comedor para que pudiesen comer a gusto.

Todos cenaban deleitándose de la exquisita comida hasta que alguien hablo del incidente del empresario Hyuuga Hiashi, Naruto se esforzó en tragar al escuchar aquel nombre. –Por cierto ¿demandaran al señor Hyuuga después de lo ocurrido? Eso fue realmente bochornoso– Menma y Naruto se miraron unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que volvieron a insistir en el tema.

Minato le había prohibido a Menma que no hablara del dicho incidente y Naruto pues el más que nadie estaba incómodo, no sabría que decir, se supone que ese incidente quedaba allí, eso ya era cosa del pasado y era mejor no traer más problemas por eso.

–No se preocupen por nosotros todo está bajo control– Dijo Menma mientras le daba el ultimo sorbo a su copa de vino. Naruto lo miro fijamente y se sintió tranquilo al no tener que dar explicaciones.

Ya eran las 8:00 PM y los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraban charlando en el auto de su padre, risas y bromas no dejaban de rondar por estos dos. –Gracias a Dios que termino– Naruto soltó un suspiro estiro su cuerpo y miro fijamente hacia el parabrisas. –No sé cómo puedes aguantar tanto de verdad que eres tú en tus mejores momentos– Sonrió.

–Es que se disimular pero gente más mierda que esa no hay en ninguna otra parte hermano– Dijo el moreno mientras conducía. –Pura hipocresía y ganas de joder, necesito un respiro– Suspiro.

–Oye…–Miro hacia donde estaba su hermano. –No… mejor olvídalo.

–A ver cabron deja tus estupideces y tus pensamientos maricas, habla.– Menma frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano se estaba comportando extraño.

–En serio que cuando estás conmigo eres otra persona, bastardo – Suspiro junto con una risa de ironía luego de mirarlo por unos intantes. – Shion…– Un grito de fastidio lo interrumpió.

–¡JODEEERRRR otra vez el mismo cuento una y otra vez me tienes hasta los huevos con esa mujercita calienta pollas–.

–¡DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR!– grito el rubio.

–¡ES QUE YA SE LO QUE VAS A DECIR!–

–¡Y SEGUN TU QUE VOY A DECIR! –

–PURA MIERDA HERMANO ¡PURA MIERDA!– Protesto el mayor de los Uzumaki

–¡ELLA… mierda… no sé porque termino hablando esto contigo– El rubio voltio a mirar la ventana del copiloto y solo sé quedo observando en silencio.

El transcurso del recorrido a casa se volvía cada vez más incómodo Menma ya estaba acostumbrado a las historias de su hermano y Shion que ya podría hasta hacer un libro con ellas, pero entendía perfectamente que aquella mujer había destrozado el corazón de su hermano dejándolo completamente aislado al romance (o al menos eso pensaba el moreno).

–Afff viejo en serio debes superar a esa mujer… hay otras más bonitas… además ella no era para ti…– trato de entablar una conversación mostrando algo de apoyo en sus palabras.

–Ese no es el caso Menma… pero dejemos eso a un lado– Miro a su hermano y llevo una mano a su nuca acariciándose con frustración, Naruto había sufrido tanto por esa mujer que ya no sabía que sentir por ella realmente.

Menma sonriendo juguetonamente cambia el rumbo del viaje hacia uno de los clubes que estaban de moda en toda la ciudad de Tokio, Naruto solo se limitó a reírse por las intenciones que tenía su hermano, sabía perfectamente en lo que este tramaba para él.

–Hijo de puta– Rio a carcajadas el rubio.

–Hey hey hey somos de la misma madre, más respeto– Se defendió con ironía junto con esa típica risa ladina y divertida que lo caracterizaba.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba por las nubes, la música sonaba excelente el ambiente se veía bien al parecer. Los hermanos Uzumaki llegan a la barra y ambos piden shots de vodka, toman el primer trago y empiezan a disfrutar la noche.

.

.

.

¿Cómo había terminado en un lugar así la morena de ojos perlinos? Fácil. Ino Yamanaka era la responsable. Ambas amigas junto con otras chichas (amigas de ellas claro está), se encontraban en el club ATOM el más aclamado de todo Tokio. Después de que las insistencias de Ino se convirtieran en amenazas Hinata no tuvo más opción que decir que sí.

La expresión en su rostro de incomodidad y ganas de salir corriendo eran más que evidentes, aun así haría todo el intento por pasar un buen rato con sus amigas. Ino ya era la sensación en la pista de baile, la rubia tenia lo suyo debía admitir, esa melena larga y rubia, sus ojos azules perfectamente delineados y sin contar con el estructural y buen trabajado cuerpo ¡vaya que tiene que ser la sensación del momento! Ella era toda una supermodelo.

Aun así Hinata no se quedaba atrás estaba ligeramente maquillada pero aun así radiaba su belleza natural, un delicado labial en tono rosa pintado en sus carnosos labios, sus pestañas largas y envolventes destacando esos enormes y brillantes ojos perlinos, su cabello atado a una cola alta dejando resaltar sus hombros y parte de su espalda, un vestido corto sumamente ajustado negro que dejaba volar la imaginación y esos tacones altos que la hacían ver más elegante sin dejar de resaltar sus largas y torneadas piernas. Toda una obra maestra realizada por Ino; era obvio ya que no era para nada el estilo de Hinata.

Shizune una de las amigas que se encontraba en el club le indicaba a Hinata que fueran juntas a la pista de baile hasta que un "estoy bien ve con Ino" hizo que la chica hiciera un puchero y se aventurara dónde estaba la rubia. Hinata tomo un sorbo de whiskey mientras estaba sentada en una esquina. ‹‹Estos lugares no son lo mío›› miro a su alrededor y solo deseaba estar en la comodidad de su hogar.

Hinata fue en dirección al baño cuando un hombre de cabello rojizo hizo que detuviera su paso, ella lo miro algo asustada no tenía intención alguna de coquetear o tener una conquista esa noche, el chico mostro una sonrisa ladina con esa mirada sádica queriéndola devorar justo en ese instante. Se acercó a su oído y le pidió que bailara con ella, a lo que se negó de inmediato pero este chico no se iba a dar por vencido así tan fácil.

Jalo de su brazo con bastante brusquedad, la arrincono y este la presiono junto a su cuerpo, ella con todas las fuerzas que se le eran posible trato de apartarlo lo más que pudo, el estado de ebriedad de aquel joven no lo tenía cuerdo y cada vez parecía más agresivo. Las manos del muchacho acariciaban abruptamente el cuerpo de la peliazul. Sus manos estaban adormecidas por esa sensación del cuerpo de esa mujer, el bulto entre sus piernas no se hizo esperar, un empujón casi en forma de embiste hizo que Hinata entrara en pánico.

–¡POR FAVOR APARTATE! – los ruegos de Hinata eran totalmente inútiles. Con toda la desesperación que pudo, golpeo el hombre en sus partes íntimas con un rodillazo a lo que el callo de rodillas ante el dolor. La morena salió corriendo escabulléndose dentro de la multitud, alejándose cada vez más de la vista de aquel sujeto deseaba encontrarse lo más cercano a la puerta de salida dejando atrás incluso a sus amigas hasta que choco con alguien abruptamente.

Se miraron sorprendidos, ella aun temblaba del miedo mientras él la sostenía de sus delgados brazos –¿Hi-hinata eres tú, q-que haces aquí? – ella no respondió y se quedó estática mirándolo.

‹‹Naruto››

El de inmediato supuso que algo no estaba bien, tomo su mano y se fueron a un lugar apartado donde la música no sonara tan alto y donde la multitud era casi escasa. Mejor dicho no era más que el pasillo a dirección de los baños y "demás". Naruto con ambas manos tomo sus mejillas y fijo su mirada azulina en los ojos de ella, la joven aun temblaba, sus lágrimas podrían aparecer en cualquier momento si seguía en ese lugar.

–Tranquila, tranquila. Por favor ten calma estas temblando– Acaricio sus mejillas y su mirada cada vez se notaba más angustiada.

–S-sácame d-de a-aquí p-por f-favor…– Sus palabras sonaban ahogadas. De inmediato el rubio volvió a tomar su mano haciendo caso a la petición de la morena, con la vista trataba de buscar a Menma pero era inútil el lugar estaba repleto por lo tanto solo salieron a la puerta de salida y al mirar el primer taxi abrió la puerta de atrás del auto con desesperación colocando a la mujer con delicadeza se sentó junto a ella, con un par de palabras en ese tono de voz dominante desesperado, dio la dirección al taxista a su departamento.

Él tomaba su mano con fuerza, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido pero el verla en ese estado una punzada en su pecho hizo que se alarmara, su preocupación se estaba volviendo en un estado de miedo. Ella apretó su mano, su vista estaba totalmente centrada en el retrovisor del conductor, su respiración poco a poco volvía a tener el ritmo tranquilo de siempre.

‹‹Gracias››

Naruto al darse cuenta que estaban llegando a su residencia, tomo el dinero, pago al conductor, agradeció y abro la puerta (esta vez sin desesperación) Hinata salió y lo miro a los ojos; el desvió su mirada y cerró la puerta. Tomo nuevamente su mano y entraron a la recepción del edificio vio a uno de los guardias del turno de la noche se acercó a él mientras Hinata miraba preocupada a Naruto.

–Por favor Yamato no le digas a mi hermano que estoy aquí– El señor le dio su palabra de que podía estar tranquilo. Naruto toco el botón del ascensor esperando que este llegara, al abrir sus puertas ambos entraron, el rubio marca el piso y Hinata solo procura en mirarlo sin decir una palabra alguna.

El rubio intenta abrir la puerta de su hogar pero torpemente se le caen las llaves a lo que Hinata inmediatamente las toma y se las da sin apartar la vista de esos brillantes ojos azules. Naruto abre y deja pasar a la joven a lo que ella entra con algo de timidez un cierto "disculpa" salió de su boca a lo que Naruto solo se limitó a sonreír y decir que no se preocupara. Le pidió que sentara en su sofá a lo que ella con gusto hizo, el Uzumaki fue hasta su cocina sirviendo un vaso de agua para la morena, sin embargo él se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un largo trago ‹‹Mierda›› suspiro y volvió a dar un trago.

Hinata apretó sus manos en sus muslos mientras intentaba no llorar, Naruto se acercó con el vaso de agua ofreciéndoselo con una dulce sonrisa, tomo una de las sillas de la sala de estar y se colocó enfrente de ella, volvió a tomar un trago miro cada detalle de la mujer.

‹‹Es tan hermosa en todo sentido… tan frágil… pero divinamente hermosa››

–G-gracias– Hablo ella mientras una lagrima rebelde salió de sus ojos perlinos.

–No tienes que agradecerme– Sonrió nuevamente, la mirada de su rostro mostraba un semblante calmado y compasivo aunque una enorme preocupación se hacía presente en su pecho –¿Que sucedió…?– pregunto con cautela.

–Las fiestas no son lo mío…– Suspiro y con una sus mano se tapó sus ojos –Odio las multitudes… yo solo quería salir de ahí… de repente apareció ese hombre… he intento…– intento explicar sin tener que llorar no quería que Naruto la mirase de esa manera.

Naruto tenso su mandíbula, apretó sus manos hasta casi agrietar el vaso con la bebida –Por favor dime que no lo hizo– soltó inmediatamente con algo de molestia e impotencia mostrando una mirada oscura.

Hinata movió su cabeza indicando que no –P-pude defenderme a-antes de que i-intentara llegar a más…– Decía mientras miraba el vaso con agua –Yo no debí estar allí…–.

Naruto aliviado de que no paso a mayores aún estaba furioso, quería aniquilar a él bastardo con sus propias manos, hacer llorar a esa mujer e intentar profanar su cuerpo con esas asquerosas manos. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla asustando a la morena, le dio la espalda y apretó sus manos nuevamente. Su enfado se incrementaba cada vez, unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente imaginando lo que le hubiera sucedido en ese instante ‹‹Maldito bastardo›› su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa sin ánimos de hablar, unas inmensas ganas de ir tras el individuo y torturarlo hasta matarlo aparecieron en todo su ser.

–Nueva regla del trato– Hablo seriamente con el ceño claramente fruncido, aunque esta no lo pudiera apreciar sabía perfectamente que estaba furioso –Nada de clubes nocturnos– giro para verla sorprendida. Hinata sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir abrió sus ojos como platos –Y nada de vestidos ajustados – Tomo el último trago de whiskey. Debía admitir que ella estaba divinamente apetecible, ese vestido dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquier hombre, pero odiaba la idea de que pudieran intentar abusar de semejante mujer, tan pura, dulce e inocente.

–Las fiestas no son lo mío… y esto…– Se levantó y miro su vestimenta. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y empezó a balbucear una que otras palabras de culpa a su amiga rubia. La morena se había olvidado del vestido que llevaba por completo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intento esconder aquel escote con sus brazos a lo que Naruto solo alzo una ceja y una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios ‹‹Me lo estás haciendo difícil››.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella con una peligrosa intención, tomo su mentón y alzo su mirada con la de él –Hinata no debes quebrar ninguna de las condiciones– Acaricio los labios carnosos de ella con uno de sus dedos –Odiaría que alguien más tomara algo que intento que sea mío– acerco su rostro un poco más al de ella –No permitiré que te hagan daño– Hundió su nariz junto al cuello de la chica e inhalo su fragancia. ‹‹Exquisito›› Una fragancia suave de vainilla con algún toque a frutas inundo sus pulmones.

Hinata tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas en un tono rojizo Naruto había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras poco a poco la acercaba a su cuerpo, ella solo lo abrazo cerrando sus ojos. –Gracias…Naruto– cerro sus ojos y ambos se fundieron en ese abrazo.

.

.

.

Menma buscaba como loco a su hermano rubio en el club, llamo cientos de veces a su teléfono celular y este nada que contestaba, un pensamiento de que podría estar con alguna mujer hizo que soltara una sonrisa de triunfo pues había logrado que se distrajese un rato de las estupideces de su ex.

–Ay hermanito solo espero que no la cagues–Tomo su ultimo shot de Tequila. Ya a punto de salir de un grito de un conocido amigo hizo que detuviera el paso.

–Menmaaaaa hermano cuantoooo tiempooo sin verte cabron– Un borracho joven de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés se abalanzo a él a lo que este esquivo pero no dejo que aquel sujeto callera al suelo.

–Sasori estas hecho mierda–Lo tomo del hombro y lo saco arrastras del club.

–Callaaateee *glup* estoy jodidamente bieeeen pero con un dolor de huevoooosss que te cagaas– intento hablar el pelirrojo.

–Eres un caso perdido, estas borracho– Lo monto en el auto y este protesto. A lo que el moreno Uzumaki encendió el auto Sasori solo soltaba una que otra grosería. –¡CALLATE JODER ME TIENES ENFERMO TE JURO QUE TE DEJARE DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE, MIERDA! – grito Mema hastiado de sus ocurrencia absurdas.

Menma llego a uno de sus lujosos departamentos junto a Sasori este lo dejo en el sofá, él por su cuenta solo se dirigió a su habitación, volvió a marcar a su hermano a ver si este se encontraba bien pero al no recibir respuesta no mostro más interés a lo que callo rendido a su cama. Luego sabría todo lo que estaría haciendo su hermano esa noche.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en la ducha, estaba sumamente agradecida por haberla sacado de ahí, ese hombre era totalmente distinto a los que anteriormente había conocido, él la hacía estar tranquila, tan cómoda sin preocupaciones era ella misma estando con él. La amabilidad de Naruto le sorprendía cada vez más. Su pecho estaba frenético al pensar en él, coloco una de sus manos para tranquilizarse, pero era totalmente inútil se estaba rindiendo poco a poco a sus encantos.

Al salir Naruto le había ofrecido algo de su ropa para que se sintiera cómoda, ella sonrió con ternura y se colocó aquellas prendas. Naruto se encontraba rendido ante sus pensamientos, se estaba adentrando a una situación que poco a poco se le estaba saliendo de sus manos pero aun así deseaba continuar, ella lo hacía sentía sentir diferente, ansiaba protegerla ante cualquier daño del mundo.

‹‹Que mujer…››

Miro fijamente a la habitación donde Hinata se estaba cambiando, debía admitir que se veía sumamente hermosa y sensual ante ese traje negro tan ajustado, pero al saber que otro individuo había tratado de abusar de ella por esa vestimenta un pensamiento de rabia y frustración se hacía presente. Era inevitable, podía aparentar estar tranquilo pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

–¿Naruto…?– Hinata llamo su atención y este la miro algo sorprendido pero luego mostro una sonrisa para que la mujer no se preocupase –¿Está bien que me quede esta noche…?–Pregunto ella acercándose a él.

El tomo sus mejillas y beso su frente –No hare nada que no quieras así que puedes estar tranquila– la abrazo a lo que ella correspondió gustosamente. –Puedes dormir en mi habitación yo dormiré en la sala así que no debes preocuparte–.

–Pero Naru…– un dedo índice en los labios de Hinata la interrumpieron.

–Sin objeciones– guiño para luego entrar a su habitación, coger unas almohadas y unas mantas. Por lo menos un pensamiento divertido cruzo por su mente y es que la mujer que le robaba el sueño *últimamente* dormiría en su cama, no de la manera que esperaba pero vaya, quien lo diría.

–No tienes porque yo puedo dormir en la sala– Hinata coloco su mano en la espalda, algo que provoco que su cuerpo se tensara, su imaginación junto con los deseos de su cuerpo lo estaban poniendo a prueba, a lo que este sacaba el mayor esfuerzo por no cometer una estupidez de lo que podía arrepentirse por el resto de sus días.

–No seas terca, como crees que voy a permitir eso Hinata…– Su ironía era evidente pero aun así la morena no dejaría de insistir.

–Pues…– No se le ocurrió palabra alguna solo mordió sus labios y se resignó a dormir en la habitación del rubio.

–Descansa Hinata– Sonrió con ternura para luego besar su frente, le dio la espalda alejándose cada vez más de ella para después adentrarse a la sala de estar.

Hinata lo miro detalladamente esa amplia espalda y cabellos rubios despeinados, una imagen del Uzumaki sin aquella franela apareció repentinamente en su cabeza ‹‹Mierda›› al ver que se alejaba poco a poco, por alguna razón tuvo unas increíbles ganas de salir corriendo y decirle que durmiera con ella ‹‹Pero que estupideces estás pensando Hinata›› y es que ella misma fue la que objeto por no acudir a tener sexo, pues las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más peligrosas y tentadoras sin contar lo extremadamente rápido que se estaba volviendo el asunto ‹‹Pero solo será a dormir… ›› ¿Dormir? Eso sería la mentira más tonta que pudiera a verse dicho ‹‹Basta contrala tus hormonas Hinata››.

La peliazul ya echada en la enorme cama del rubio, cerro sus ojos y contemplo la suavidad junto con la comodidad de la cama de él, nunca se imaginó que fuera tan cómoda podría jurar que era mejor que la de su habitación, ansiaba poder dormir todos los días allí, el aroma del rubio estaba impregnado en las almohadas y sabanas, ese delicioso aroma varonil a menta y bosque que la hacía suspirar e incluso sonreír tontamente una y otra vez, podría jurar que se convertiría en su fragancia favorita. Nunca se imaginó que estaría durmiendo en el lugar de la persona que le robaba el sueño, aquel hombre que extrañamente quería entrar en su vida.

–Uzumaki Naruto…– Cerro sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó de su profundo sueño, inhaló fuertemente y un sonido en su estómago claramente indico que necesitaba algo de comer, al dirigirse a la cocina un fuerte olor a café recién hecho y un par de panecillos tostados con mantequilla era suficiente para brindarle el mejor "buenos días" en mucho tiempo.

–Ya has despertado… Hice algo para desayunar disculpa si tome algunas cosas sin tu permiso pero… es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo– Sonrió ella entregándole una taza de café. El tomo la taza gustosamente y con su mano libre la jalo a su cuerpo, acerco sus labios para robarle el más tierno beso que podía ofrecerle.

–Hasta para dar los buenos días eres una experta– La miro atentamente, los ojos de Hinata estaban como platos y sus mejillas coloradas de un suave tono rosa, la tentación de volver a besar sus labios no se hizo esperar y nuevamente probo de ellos.

Después de un muy buen desayuno Naruto procuro lavar los trastes mientras Hinata se dirigía a la habitación del rubio, miro la ropa que Ino le obligo a ponerse y una mueca seguido de un suspiro no se hizo esperar –Ni se te ocurra volver a usar algo así– Un semblante serio se formó en el rostro de Naruto, su voz gruesa claramente mostrando su molestia. Hinata giro al verlo –Pero… quiera o no debo volver a usarlo para poder irme a casa– fijo su mirada en el vestido.

–¿Me estas jodiendo? – Su voz se tornó más grave de lo normal. –No vas a usar eso y si te lo llegas a poner créeme que te lo arrancare sin tregua alguna–.

Hinata podría jurar que eso sonó un tanto provocador, excitante tal vez, pero es que ella no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de volver a usarlo pero de algún modo debía ir a su casa vestida con eso si no como rayos iría.

–¿Entonces debo irme con tu ropa puesta y que mi padre me arme un alboroto? …–Su ironía era más que obvia– Debo ponérmelo no tengo otra opción– suspiro resignada.

–Hmp yo si fuera tu padre y te viera con ese MINUSCULO vestido no te dejaría salir – Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Hinata podría jurar que era un tanto provocativa esa expresión o más bien alguna ilusión que le jugaba sus instintos por tirárselo (cogérselo) en ese mismo instante. –Prefiero que uses algo mío que eso Hinata…– le arrebato el dichoso vestido, Hinata salió de sus pensamientos "Eróticos", a lo que una expresión de no saber de qué rayos estaba hablando el rubio no tuvo más opción que seguirle la corriente.

Naruto tomo unos pantalones un tanto ajustados y una de sus sudaderas deportivas para entregárselas a Hinata. –Espera…¿De verdad esperas que me ponga tu ropa? – La mirada de sorpresa era más que evidente.

–¿No me estabas prestando atención? – Sonrió pícaro, peligrosamente se estaba acercando más a ella – ¿En que estarás pensando? – Toma la barbilla de la joven para poder penetrar esa mirada perlina que lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco, Hinata perdida en esos hermosos zafiros mordió sus labios ¡grave error! Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, con su brazo la tomo de su pequeña cintura aprisionándola con su cuerpo, la tenía totalmente retenida, la peliazul solo pudo colocar sus manos en los pectorales de este, a lo que el sin tregua alguna beso sus labios apasionadamente, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos deleitándose de esos exquisitos labios rosados, su lengua no daba tregua alguna exploraba cada rincón de esa cavidad, su sabor era totalmente adictivo a su paladar, podía saborear ese delicioso café junto con un sutil sabor a vainilla en su boca.

Hinata tampoco se queda atrás, sus manos ascendían al cuello y cabello rubio del Uzumaki, entre abría sus ojos para fijarse si era real todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era delicioso, embriagador pero sin duda alguna excitante, su lengua luchaba contra la de él, ansiaba poder seguir descubriendo todos esos deliciosos sabores en su boca, el aire de sus pulmones cada vez era más escaso, un gemido sale de su boca al sentir la mano del rubio descender a su muslo izquierdo para luego alzar su pierna y sentir esa clara erección del rubio.

Naruto acerco su erección a ese punto sensible de Hinata, en ese momento todo se fue al carajo, la alzo haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en su cintura, de un solo tirón aparto todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa de noche para sentarla y jalarla fuertemente contra su erección, un gemido de ella se escuchar por toda habitación. Música para sus oídos. El roce entre sus partes era cada vez más tortuoso, más excitante, sumamente delicioso. Muerde su cuello y la escucha gemir nuevamente, ella mueve sus caderas en un rico vaivén, la fricción entre ambos le resulta más difícil a Naruto por contralar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, agitado suelta su primera advertencia.

–Si continúas… No daré tregua– Entre jadeos y un par de gemidos roncos, muerde su oreja seguido de unas cuantas lamidas en su mejilla bajando tortuosamente al suave cuello ella.

–Has lo que tengas que hacer– Susurra ella sentenciando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Naruto sonríe tal cual como un lobo cazando su presa, una mirada oscura y sensual aparece en sus ojos.

‹‹Bienvenida a la cueva del lobo››

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Entre lo dulce y amargo

**AAAAAAAH! lo se lo se madre mía, tarde demasiado en subir capitulo nuevo pero es que mierda! entre no tener mi lapto reparada mi PC esta totalmente muerta al reparar mi lapto, se había perdido todo mi trabajo en esta hsitoriaaaaaa joderrr, pero en fin por algo pasan las cosas ya estoy de vuelta trayendo otro episodio de esta historia que espero que le guste, agradezco mucho sus lindos comentario recuerden que pueden dejarme opiniones, preguntas, criticas lo que ustedes quiera todo sera tomado en cuenta**

 **Otra cosa este capitulo no es tan extenso como el de los demás debido a que nuevamente estoy reescribiendo la historia, de paso quiero dejarles lo mejor para el final XD sin mas habladuría espero que les guste.**

* * *

Entre lo dulce y amargo.

Estaba perdido en sus más profundos pensamientos, consumido por la duda y el deseo de la mujer que hace instantes había provocado un sinfín de emociones en todo su ser.

 _Flasback_

 _Estaba perdido. Sus delicadas y suaves manos estaban acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, delineando cada aspecto, cada detalle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, confiando en su sentido del tacto, se dejó llevar por sus increíbles sensaciones dejando a ella todo dominio de su cuerpo._

 _Ella sentía que presenciaba el mejor de los lienzos que había podido ver a lo largo de su vida, Es perfecto_ _mordía sus labios mientras su mirada subía poco a poco a la vista de él, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus carnosos labios rosados, el rubio tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras ahogaba uno de sus tantos gruñidos._

 _Sus intimidades se rozaban una y otra vez mientras el rubio se movía lenta y tortuosamente para ella. Hinata enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura del rubio soltando un sonoro gemido al sentir un fuerte embiste por parte de él._

 _Sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar Naruto la voltea con brusquedad dejando a Hinata totalmente de espaldas y con una increíble vista de sus perfectos glúteos. Le propicia una nalgada que hace soltar un grito y cierta risa a la ojiperla._

 _Las manos del rubio se aferran a su diminuta cintura, agarrándola fuerte para poder dar el primer embiste entrando así a la cavidad de Hinata._

 _El ritmo era tan frenético, rápido, estaban completamente sincronizados, Naruto subió sus manos hasta los senos de su compañera apretándolos y pellizcándolos provocando que ella se arqueara para él. Sonrió victorioso. Las piernas de Hinata temblaban y poco apoco perdía su fuerza, se inclinó a la suave cama del rubio dejando sus caderas lo más alto posible soltando gemidos cada vez que este la embestía con fuerza sumergiéndose más y más dentro de ella._

 _-Ah ahh Dios… Hinata- sus manos apretaron con fuerza los redondos glúteos de la morena. Era exquisito no quería salir nunca de ella._

 _Se inclinó hasta su cuello sin dejar de perder ese ritmo tan frenético que los estaba volviendo locos. –N-no puedo detenerme Ah!- Mordió su cuello mientras uno de sus brazos se posicionaba debajo de su cintura la abrazo sin percatarse de su brusquedad._

 _-Ah Na-narutooo ah!.– Hinata apretaba las sabanas sabía que pronto llegaría al climax era más que evidente, sus paredes vaginales apretaban el miembro de Naruto y ese cosquilleo en su vientre se lo advertían._

 _Naruto salió de ella con dificultad la soltó y giro su cuerpo rápidamente. Ella estaba incrédula su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y como si fuera poco una mirada azulina la estaba inspeccionando sin pudor alguno._

 _Hinata mostro confusión y cierta frustración cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Una sonrisa sumamente sensual se asomó en los labios del Uzumaki, divertido por aquella expresión, jala a Hinata a su ser. –Tranquila preciosa.- Ella mordió sus labios al escuchar su voz tan profunda y provocativa –Esto aún no termina. –_

 _Naruto entro en ella sin dejar de ver las expresiones y sanciones que le producía a la morena. Entrando duramente en ella una y otra vez._

 _Bajo su rostro robándole un beso que los dejo sin aliento, sus lenguas enredadas, sus ritmos frenéticos, encajaban tan bien que se podía decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Naruto alzo una de las piernas de Hinata a su hombro profundizando cada embiste, el baile frenético de sus senos era un deleite, estaba volviéndose un adicto desesperado._

 _-Aaah Dame más ah ah! Naruto!_ _\- enredo sus brazos al cuello del rubio mordiendo sus labios jalándolos y volviéndolos a besar sin control alguno. Naruto sabía perfectamente que casi llegaba a su límite._

 _Sus sexos estaban fundiéndose en uno, el sonido de la habitación era nada más que el golpeteo de sus cuerpos que cada vez era más rudo, más intenso, más adictivo._

 _Sin poder aguantarlo más Hinata arqueo su cuerpo mientras Naruto daba sus últimos movimientos llegando así al ansiado clímax, sus cuerpos estaban completamente envueltos en una fina capa de sudor, las respiraciones de ambos eran un completo desastre. Naruto salió poco a poco de la cavidad de la ojiperla echando su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo prácticamente de "culo" en su cama con sus brazos al costado sosteniéndose por no caer al suelo, tratando de recuperar el completo control de su cuerpo._

 _Hinata tenía su cabello hecho un desastre, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente en busca del preciado oxígeno, trato de levantar su cuerpo, pero las manos de cierto hombre hizo que estuviera alerta. –Aun no termino contigo preciosa-. Ella parpadeo incrédula a lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Cuánta energía podría tener ese hombre?, Pero aun así eso era lo de menos, ansiaba volver a sentir todo lo que ese hombre le propiciaba a tu su ser._

 _Naruto se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, tan seductor, característico de él. Viajo su mirada por todo ese hermoso cuerpo femenino, subiendo y bajando su vista inspeccionándolo, detallándolo, memorizándolo para nunca olvidarlo. –Eres tan hermosa Hinata-. Se inclinó hasta su vientre haciendo un recorrido de suaves besos hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho –Me estoy volviendo un adicto a ti- Susurro mientras se adueñó de uno de los pezones de la morena, chupándolos jalándolos, deleitándose de aquella suavidad, un suave mordisco pudo sacarle un ahogado gemido provocándole una mirada azulina tan profunda y llena de deseo al rubio._

 _Las ásperas y fuertes manos del Uzumaki viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la blanquecina piel de la chica, masajeo su seno izquierdo unos instantes haciendo que esta se retorciera de baja de él, eso definitivamente lo encanto. Insatisfecho deja la labor de masajear para que poco a poco su mano descendiera hacia ese botoncito rosado tan sensible y apetecible._

 _-Ahhh! Naru..- Sus gemidos y los toqueteos del rubio no le permitían hablar o articular una palabra, solo podía sentir y disfrutar del exquisito tacto. Naruto mordisqueaba los senos de Hinata como si fuera el más delicioso postre que hubiese probado nunca antes. Su pulgar jugueteaba con su clítoris soltando gemidos más sonoros y sin descaro alguno._

 _Pellizcaba y retorcía duramente sus dedos en ese pequeño botón de sensaciones. Estaba más que mojada podía sentirlo claramente. Dos de sus dedos se adentraban ella sin aviso alguno provocando que la morena tomara los rubios cabellos de su compañero para enredarlos fuertemente entre sus dedos._

 _-Ahh p-por ahh favor…- Logro soltar unas palabras, Naruto atento pero sin ganas de dejar de provocarle los más lujuriosos placeres utilizo su pulgar para apretar fuertemente su clítoris y hacer que esta gritara. Se arqueo para él dejando que este lamiera ese espacio entre sus senos para luego llegar hasta tu barbilla y detenerse para mirar fijamente esa expresión de súplica y deseo de Hinata._

 _-Te quiero… dentro… de mí… Naruto- Logro hablar para luego besarlo desesperada y hambrienta a eso jugosos labios que la hacían volverse una completa adicta._

 _Sin más desesperado por también sentirla y tomarla de nuevo, besándola suspirando soltando miles de gemidos, se introdujo en ella moviéndose como todo un amateur, Hinata se aferró a sus hombros clavando sus uñas que poco a poco descendían por su musculosa espalda dejando rastros de sangre, Naruto en vez de estar adolorido solo hizo que sus movimientos fueran más y más rápidos, estaba completamente excitado, ninguna mujer lograba excitarlo como lo hacia ella. Era tan delicioso su cavidad tan húmeda tan resbalosa y estrecha,_ _Mierda, Mierda, Mierda Ella era toda la definición de Delicia._

 _Ella lo sentía, ese grande miembro tan caliente que sentía que se estaba fundiendo dentro de ella, mordiendo sus labios a tal punto de lastimarse Naruto cambia su rito más rápido y violento, haciéndola gritar del placer. El clavo sus dientes en su cuello provocando un chupetón que probablemente dejaría marca pero que valdría la pena llevar. Sus piernas se enredaron en el firme trasero del rubio aferrándolo y adentrándolo lo más posible a su cavidad. No quería soltarlo, el encajaba perfectamente en ella que le resultaba difícil dejar que se aparta de ella._

 _Sin más Naruto la alzo y ella rápidamente lo abrazo para quedar a escasos centímetros de sus rostros. Ambos estaban sentados pero aun así esa posición no dejaba de ser excitante. Hinata cabalgaba a horcajadas en la piernas del rubio este sonreía ladino, tan sensual y divertido a la vez por ver esa Hinata tan distinta a lo que él se imaginaba. Uno podría pensar que era toda una puritana y recatada pero en la cama ella era todo una diosa, cosa que por alguna razón deseaba …más bien ansiaba conocer ese lado de Hinata._

 _Sin poder aguantar tomo el ritmo y Hinata lo siguió en unos instantes, estaban casi de llegar al climax –No… dejes de mirarme preciosa … ah!... necesito tu vista…fija a la mía grr- Apreto sus dientes al ver que Hinata se meneaba con su miembro dentro de ella dando círculos tortuosos sintiendo su más profunda cavidad –¡Mierda! Hinataaaaa. – Sin permiso alguno tomo a Hinata de la cintura y un fuerte embiste hizo que ambos gritaran del placer seguido de un buen merecido orgasmo por parte de ambos._

 _Fin de flash back_

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de sus muebles mirando hacía el pasillo de su habitación, aun Hinata estaba dormida. En su mano tenía un vaso de whiskey –Mierda Uzumaki…- Un suspiro de preocupación hace que tome el último trago.

Su lengua saboreaba el amargo licor deseando nuevamente degustar los dulces labios de su hermosa artista. El seguía desnudo, su cuerpo estaba marcado por ciertos rasguños, tanto en su espalda, hombros, antebrazos y uno que otro chupetón en su cuello. Sonríe irónico y a la vez fascinado. Ella era toda una cajita de sorpresas, debajo de esa timidez escondía muy bien ese lado oscuro tan atrevido.

-Me encanta maldita sea- Muerde sus labios dibujando una sonrisa para luego soltar una carcajada, lo sabía, ella se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición.

Se levanta con ánimos de dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación pero se detiene bruscamente; debía aguantarse. No quería despertarla ni mucho menos asustarla probablemente estaría agotada. Su caminar fue hacia otra dirección, esta vez tomaría una ducha fría la cual pudiera ayudar a despejar sus calientes pensamientos.

El agua comienza a salir estaba totalmente helada; tal cual como le gusta. Sus músculos poco a poco se relajaban, al parecer estaba funcionando.

Por otra parte cierta ojiperla se encontraba despierta mirando incrédula toda la habitación, estaba nerviosa y no es para menos. No sabía cómo encarar esos brillantes y profundos ojos azules que la habían tentado a ser *cosas indebidas* (como ella lo llamaba).

-Perfecto Hinata… con que nada de sexo he…- estrujo sus ojos con aquellas pequeñas manos, se sentó y siguió mirando incrédula todo el lugar –Soy un caso perdido-.

Buscando por los alrededores, sin dar con su atractivo compañero de clases decidió por tomar sus cosas he irse de inmediato de ese lugar, luego tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

Pero al parecer eso no podría ser pues al escuchar una puerta ser abierta y ciertos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella esta hizo que su cuerpo se inmovilizara totalmente.

-Tan rápido piensas irte- Una voz divertida y con un poco de arrogancia se escuchó detrás de Hinata. Aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Él se acercó lentamente, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella provocando que la piel de la joven se erizara, su ego no podía estar más elevado. Acerco su labio a la oreja de ella aspirando también el fragante aroma de su cabello, acaricio su abdomen y poco a poco la pegaba más a su dorso desnudo.

-No te vayas…- Su voz ronca y sensual la estaban haciendo ceder a complacer los caprichos del rubio o más bien los de ambos. Lamio su oreja haciendo que esta echara su cabeza hacia atrás dejando libre todo espacio en su cuello, el no perdió el tiempo y llego hasta el besando despacio cada rincón, provocando sensaciones en todo el cuerpo de la morena.

-N-naruto por favor d-debo irme- Sus palabras salían torpes, si seguían así pronto volverían a consumirse uno del otro.

El sonido de un celular los hizo aterrizar a la realidad, Hinata se alejó bruscamente de Hinata para luego atender su celular. Era su hermana. Hanabi gritaba pidiendo explicaciones de donde se encontraba, su padre la mataría si sabía que no estaba en su casa en menos de media hora. Al aparecer ninguno se percató que ya era más de las 8:00 AM, Hinata como pudo la tranquilizo con un "Estoy bien voy encamino" sin darse cuenta que Naruto seguía ahí observándola atentamente.

-Por favor Hanabi si no llego a tiempo trata de encubrirme te prometo que lo compasare, ¿vale? – Un suspiro detrás de la línea seguido de un "esta bien" fueron suficientes para que Hinata sonriera de alivio.

Al cortar la llamada giro su cuerpo y al encontrarlo ahí semidesnudo con unos largos boxers de Calvin Klein, ese perfecto y trabajado abdomen que parecía ser tallado por los mismos dioses, sus anchos pectorales sin contar sus trabajados brazos, pero nada se compraba a ese perfecto rostro tan seductor, con esos ojos azules tan oscuros, tan penetrantes, deseosos y misteriosos. Su cabello rubio estaba empapado y echado hacia atrás Mierda porque están divinamente perfecto sus ojos perlinos estaban perdidos en ese estructural cuerpo.

El solo alzo una de sus cejas esperando alguna respuesta o si quiera comentar algo pero también estaba divertido por como ella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Era demasiado indiscreta en esa parte; le encantaba.

-Debo i-irme l-lo siento- Miro hacia el suelo debía evitar cualquier contacto visual con el si no estaría perdida. –H-hablaremos l-luego- Tomo sus cosas ya reunidas en su sala pero y con paso torpe se dirigió rápido hacia la puerta de salida.

Al tratar de abrir el picaporte no se imaginó que este estuviera asegurado, Naruto soltó una risa divertida y esta solo entrecejo sus cejas para quedar totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Se estaba enfadando, él estaba jugando con ella y lo peor es que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Hinata yo te llevare y ante de que digas que no, no tiene otra opción- Una brillante sonrisa aparecía en los labios del Uzumaki, él se encamino a su habitación dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendía y sin habla.

-Solo por esta vez Uzumaki- Susurro con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

.

.

.

Hanabi estaba como loca tratando de inventar una buena excusa que su padre le pudiera creer, sabía perfectamente como era este al estar enfadado y lo que menos quería era tener que ver un enfrentamiento de su padre contra su Hermana

-Lo que me haces hacer Hermana….- Un bufido de fastidio salió de sus pulmones, no tenía idea de que explicación podría ofrecer, siempre la encubría ya con sus estudios de arte como para también encubrirla en sus escapadas con Ino pero algo ciertamente no le cuadraba del todo.

Hinata no era de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche con Ino mas bien la rubia siempre rogaba porque su Hermana mayor se quedara en su departamento pero esta nunca aceptaba por el simple hecho de no tener que aguantarse los regaños e insultos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Y es que ese hombre era todo un dolor de culo, tan estricto y arrogante, no mostraba ninguna afecto de cariño ni a su hermana ni a ella misma, por más que fuera su padre siempre fue muy frio con ellas, aun así debía admitir que sentía cierto aprecio hacia él.

Sin nada más que hacer se aventuró a irse a la habitación de su hermana a ver si podría encontrar alguna cosa o información que pudiera encubrirla, quizá un evento, entrevista o trabajo de estudio seria a excusa perfecta pero sabía que su padre luego investigaría el asunto era demasiado astuto.

Los minutos pasaban y la mayor de las Hyuuga aún no llegaba, Hanabi estaba desesperada trataría de excusarla diciendo que fue hacer unas investigaciones para su proyecto de la universidad quizá sería la excusa perfecta. No la dudo mucho en pensarla era su única opción. Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala principal un sonido en la puerta la hizo estar alerta Mas te vale que seas tú Hinata lastimosamente para los pensamientos de Hinata era nada menos que Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Mierda…- Susurro para sí misma sin que su padre pudiera si quiera escucharla.

El hombre camino con un claro ceño fruncido, su elegante traje de alta costura y ese fuerte aroma del perfume más costoso de todos se hacía notar en todo el lugar, era obvio que había llegado de una de sus tantas reuniones con empresarios comerciantes y personas "importantes" de la sociedad.

-Bienvenido padre- Se acercó no demasiado hacia el he inclino su cabeza como forma de respeto, el solo asentido y miro alrededor esperando ver a su hija mayor.

Hanabi se dio cuenta y sin más comenzó hablar.

-Hinata salió muy temprano en busca de algunos informes para la universidad padre se acerca un trabajo muy importante para ella- Lo miro firme, odiaba mentir pero si era la única manera de salvar a su hermana en apuros lo haría.

-¿Qué tanto tardara? Pregunto con su típico tono de vos tan grave y frio.

-No lo sé pero no tarda en llegar Respondio enseguida.

El siguió observándola atentamente. –Cuando llegue, dile que vaya a mi oficina necesito hablar asuntos con ella sin más camino a un lado de la menor y subió las escaleras.

Hanabi soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en un fuerte suspiro, nerviosa porque no le creyera solo esperaba que Hinata no tardase demasiado en llegar.

.

.

.

Él estaba allí sentado mirando esos documentos, aquellos documentos que harían que todo estuviese a punto de cambiar.

Estaba seguro que pronto estaría en la cima de nuevo, nadie volvería a humillarlo ni mucho menos desprestigiarlo haría pagar a cualquier persona que se cruzase en su camino.

En la mira estaba esa dichosa empresa que pronto acabaría pronto completo.

-Ya lo veraz Minato, esta vez pienso hundirte hasta que llegues a mi rogando- apretó aquellos papeles arrugándolos bruscamente –Ya lo veraz maldito desgraciado-

La pesadilla apenas está por comenzar.

 **Continuara**


	7. capitulo 7 Se acerca el peligro

**hola que tal aquí actualizando después de mucho tiempo (bueno ni tanto comparado con los anteriores) en fin espero que les guste, estoy haciendo los capítulos cortos debido a que estoy usando un portátil que no es mio y por lo tanto no me puedo extender tanto pero tampoco quiero dejarlos sin capitulo asi que lo siento por eso :c**

 **sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo y que me dejen sus lindos comentarios opiniones lo que ustedes quieran todos serán bienvenidos :D**

 **hasta la próxima xoxoxo**

* * *

 **Se acerca el peligro**

Todo resultaba ser muy confuso a tal punto en que no podía creer como habían sucedido las cosas y como pasaron a ese punto. De tan solo ser dos desconocidos que compartían la misma clase y no se dirigían palabra alguna, a ser ahora dos amantes inseparables.

Era totalmente descabellado, Hinata no le dirigía palabra alguna mientras caminaban hasta la estación de trenes ya que se indignaba a que Naruto gastara en un taxi para ella, el por su parte fácilmente la hubiese llevado en uno de sus lujosos automóviles que tenía estacionado en la lujosa residencia donde pasaba sus horas libres o más bien cuando necesitaba su tiempo a solas, pero le resultaba divertido salir un poco de su zona de confort y más porque estaba curioso en todas las expresiones que esta trataba de ocultar.

Aun así estaban allí, ellos dos solos caminando sin decir nada nada disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aun no hablaban de lo sucedido en el departamento del rubio y es que por más que Hinata intentara decir algo sus pablas no salían con facilidad.

-Oye cerca de aquí hay una papelería quisiera comprar algunas cosas antes de entrar a la estación, ¿No tienes ningún problema cierto?- Sonrió y señalo un cuadra antes donde se encontraba una pequeña papelería.

Ella por su parte se mostraba confundida, no era que no quisiera entrar con él o algo por el estilo más bien se pregunta el "¿Por qué ir allí?" aunque por extraño que pareciera le apetecía entrar a ese sitio pues amaba los lugares en donde podía conseguir cualquier tipo de instrumento para sus dibujos.

-No te preocupes, por mi está bien - Miro al frente sonrojada evitando sus profundos ojos azules.

Caminaron hasta dar con el lugar, era muy pintoresco, el olor a papel y tinta se hacía notar demasiado, para Hinata era perfecto que sin darse cuanta sonrío como una niña entrando a un parque de diversiones.

Naruto por su parte se alegró de tan solo verla, por más que quisiera hacerle un montón de preguntas por lo sucedido aquella noche, no quería incomodarla ni mucho menos apartarla, deseaba ganarse toda su confianza posible o más bien todo lo que proviniera de ella.

-Voy a buscar algunas cosas te parece si me esperas o…-

-No te preocupes Naruto, está bien- Sonrió abiertamente para él y por fin había dirigido su mirada hacia esos perfectos ojos azulinos.

No sabía lo que el estuviese tramando pero sea lo que sea estaba logrando su cometido, no era tonta algo tramaba, así que sin que él se percatara disimuladamente Hinata tomo distancia pero viendo cada detalle de lo que hacía.

Él estaba viendo algunos colores y uno que otros pinceles, en un segundo a otro ya había tomado un cuaderno de dibujo mientras sonría para sí mismo, era gracioso como ella trataba de disimular que no lo estaba expiando le resultaba encantador.

Tomo una par de lápices de colores, plumas, tinta y el cuaderno de dibujos, luego el rubio se dirigió a la taquilla de pago y Hinata solo deseaba que le dijese una vez por todas que es lo que este estaba tramando. Salieron de la tienda y el rubio mostraba en su rostro una perfecta sonrisa que Hinata no dejaba de admirarla aun estando un poco confundida.

Al llegar a la estacion ambos esperaron pacientemente que llegara el tren, la peliazul no dejaba de ver la bolsa que traía Naruto en su mano, deseaba preguntarle porque había comprado tales objetos pero su timidez no la dejaban hablar. Resultaba irónico después de haber tenido una noche apasionada con aquel apuesto y sensual rubio sin pudor alguno, regresaba esa faceta tímida y cohibida que tanto le molestaba.

El rubio por su parte ya sabía lo que debía hacer pero le resultaba tan chistoso verla tan impaciente como una niña con sus dulces que un impulso de querer besarle sus mejillas apareció por su mente.

El tren llego y ambos entraron sin problema, el vagón donde se encontraban no estaba lleno, cosa que le resultaba mejor para el Uzumaki. Se sentaron ambos cerca de una de las puertas y con un gran ventanal al frente podían ver la ciudad, aún era temprano el sol no terminaba de salir, así que un espectáculo de colores rojizos y naranjos resaltaban ese tono azulado oscuro en el cielo.

-Hermoso- Susurro la joven.

El por su parte admirando el cielo sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia ella percatándose de lo hermosa que era, ¡Dios era una belleza! Sus ojos estaban brillantes y esas largas pestañas azabaches solo resaltaban más su mirada, sus mejillas rosadas adornando su perfecta tez blanca, y esos carnosos labios que solo incitaban a ser besados.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto de darte mi regalo- Ella giro para verlo, encontrándose con aquellos objetos que había comprado en la tienda. «Así que eran para mi» ella se quedó estática mirándolo los reflejos del sol adornaban su perfecto rostro y sin contra como esos rayos de luz se posicionaban en sus ojos azulinos.

-Pero…¿Por qué?- Pregunto con voz suave.

-Supongo que no dejarías pasar una oportunidad como esta para dibujar ¿No es asi?- Sonrio mostrando sus perfectos dientes mienten mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos –Además… me gustaría verte hacerlo una vez más- en su rostro reflejaba confianza y amabilidad.

Ella estaba encantada y su asombro no salía desapercibido, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fuese real? Sonrió con ternura y tomo el obsequio, sin poder aguantar un minuto más empezó a trazar las primeras líneas en aquel blanco papel. Inspirada completamente aquel dibujo empezaba a tomar forma, era increíble lo rápida y talentosa que podía llegar a ser Hinata Hyuga.

-Quiero que sepas, que aunque ya habíamos acordado que no tendríamos relaciones sexuales, no pienso incomodarte ni mucho menos presionarte Hinata- Miro sereno hacia el ventanal mientras ella se detuvo sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir –No quiero que te asustes ni te apartes de mí-

-Naruto… Gracias- Ella sonrió y sus brillantes ojos resaltaban lo contenta que estaba.

.

.

.

Después de lo sucedido en el tren Hinata abraza en su pecho aquel dibujo que logro terminar en esos instantes, pero no deseaba que Caruto aun lo viera pues quería hacer algo realmente perfecto para él, algo que lo dejara sin palabras y que pudiera transmitir todo lo que ella le hacía sentir.

-Es injusto que aún no me lo enseñes- Dijo con ironía mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Pronto lo hare- Sonrió para sí misma.

Ya estaban cerca de un par de cuadras para llegar a la residencia de los Hyuuga pero por más que le encantaba la idea de que su cablero rubio la acompañara era totalmente arriesgado y más por lo sucedido en aquel evento, odiaría si su padre se pusiera grosero con Naruto era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Yo si sola desde aquí Naru-

-Ni de coña- La interrumpió –No voy a dejarte sola por ahí Hinata- dijo mientras tenía su ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento pero es mejor que siga sola desde aquí- Sonrió dulcemente para él mientras sigilosamente se acerba a su cuerpo –Por favor discúlpame esta vez- Beso su mejilla.

Giro para empezar a caminar pero un fuerte jalón en su brazo detuvo su andar, el rubio le había robado un beso tan apasionado y tan fugaz que hizo que esta chocara su frente con la del mirando de nuevo sus labios pidiendo un poco más –No me dejes con las ganas de besarte Hinata- cerro sus ojos desesperado –La próxima vez que sea en mis labios- Abrió sus ojos mostrando ese lado ladino y sensual que la hacía enloquecer.

-Naruto necesito irme ya es tarde adema si alguien nos…- Volvió a besarla.

-No me importa- Ella al escuchar eso, solo hizo un puchero mientras su entrecejo se fruncía y un puchero adornaba su angelical rostro. –Bien te dejare ir, pero por favor avísame cuando estés allí- La soltó sin antes volverla a besar y sin dejar como esta seguía su camino.

Él estaba contento no podía negarlo, pero estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo le resultarían las cosas pero estaba más que caro que quería permanecer todo el tiempo que fuese posible con ella. Lo estaba enloqueciendo.

.

.

.

Hanabi estaba en su recamara dando vueltas una y otra vez esperando la llegada de su hermana ¿Dónde rayos se habría metido? Se preguntaba desde hace ya bastante rato, su padre por más que este no estuviera muy pendiente sabría que en cualquier momento volvería preguntar por ella o simplemente mandaría a alguien para buscarla. El sonido de un par de pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta la hizo entrar en alerta.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- Susurro mientras corría ara quedar sentada en su cama.

Su alivio fue tan grande que se tumbó a la cama para volver a respirar tranquila.

-He vuelto- Entro en puntillas la mayor de las hermanas. –¿Papá a preguntado por mi?-

-¡¿Es en serio Hinata?! – Su hermana molesta le lanza una almohada dando con su hermana mientras susurraba furica -¿Donde coño estabas? Ya casi son las 10:00 AM obviamente que papá a preguntado por ti ¿Qué esperabas? - Regañó.

-Lo siento Hanabi, te prometo que te recompensare en cuento pueda bien- Hinata sonrió culposa y salió de su la habitación de la menor para dirigirse a la suya, debía tomar un baño y alistarse para poder ver a su padre.

Media hora más tarde Hinata estaba lista para poder encarar a su padre, no había tenido conversación alguna con el más que cuando fue lo de aquel evento que dejo mucho que decir a la empresa y alguno de sus socios, esperaba que ya estuviese más tranquilo.

Salió de su alcoba con un delicado vestido de tirantes color piel que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, era delicado, bastante cómodo al igual que elegante y por ultimo unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color que este. Quería estar bien presentada ya que su padre no le gustaba que estuviera en ropa casual, ya no era tan exigente como antes pero aun así deseaba complacerlo pues ya bastante tenía con su indiferencia todos estos días más sin contar los horribles rumores que estaban alrededor de él.

Unos pasos más y estaría en frente con la puerta de su oficina, quedo estática por unos segundos dio un unos cuantos golpes a la puerta esperando una respuesta.

-Pasa Hinata- La voz de su padre la hizo avanzar.

-Buen día padre, disculpa mi demora en llegar- inclino su cabeza y luego lo miro fijamente. Esa imponente figura, tan seria y frívola como de costumbre… tan distante.

-Hinata necesito hablarte de un asunto importante- Su voz pesada la hizo mirar con atención a todo lo que le decía. –Necesito que dejes la universidad por un tiempo y te encargues de unas cuantas cosas en la empresa-

-P-pero estoy a pocos días de terminar el semestre y ade…-

-No me interrumpas- Frunció su entrecejo –Esto es importante, la verdad esperaba traer a Neji para ocupar tu lugar pero debido a que él se encuentra en Nueva York atendiendo unos negocios- Apretó sus nudillos y prosiguió.-No me queda más remedio que seas tú-

-No estoy preparada, al menos dame un tiempo para estar al tanto de cómo funcionan ciertas cosas de la parte interna de la empresa- Protesto ella. –Solo he manejado asuntos externos y no creo estar aún lista- lo miro desafiante.

-Además me parece apresurado, tomando en cuenta que nunca me has querido incluir en tus negocios- Hinata se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero en cierto punto estaba totalmente clara que no podía manejar esa situación seria sumamente estresante y además si lograba cometer un solo las consecuencias serían desastrosas sobre todo para ella. –No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de Londres por favor solo dame más tiempo-

-Eres un caso perdido tanto, tiempo estudiando y aun sigues siendo una estúpida, no puedo contar contigo para nada y se supone que vas a heredar todo mi imperio ¡MI TRABAJO!- Empezó alterarse, sus gritos empezaban asustarla de manera que ella comenzó a temblar, aun así ella se mantenía firme sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El hombre se tranquilizó un poco y se levantó de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio y se posó en frente de su hija.

-En verdad que voy hacer contigo…- Cerro sus ojos, un bufido de cansancio decepción y decepción no pasaron desapercibidos para la joven, unas cuantas lagrimas deseaban salir de su ojos. –Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses créeme que eres mi última opción más te vale no fallarme Hinata, de esto depende nuestro futuro- Ella asintió.

-Solo dame más tiempo es lo único que pido- Suplico entre unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que recorrían sus mejillas –Quiero prepararme antes que nada-

Hiashi solo camino hasta encontrarse con la puerta que estaba detrás de Hinata, ignorándola por completo, sin importarle como esta lloraba por su forma de tratarle hace unos pocos segundos, coloco su mano en la manija de la puerta y respiro profundamente para soltar unas cuantas palabras. –No sé si pueda contar contigo en esto Hinata… te daré algo de tiempo, solo espero que cuando te lo vuelva a pedir tu contestación sea distinta- Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Hinata solo cerró sus ojos, respiro profundo había aguantado la respiración tratando de contener el llanto que cada vez era más difícil de soportar, limpio sus lágrimas para luego colocar una mano en su pecho. –Espero no decepcionarte una vez más- sonrió melancólica mientras nuevamente sus lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a salir.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 12:30 pm y aun no tenía respuesta de Hinata, ella le había asegurado que le avisaría cuando esta llegara a su casa pero al parecer esta se le había olvidado por completo, eso procuro pensar él, miro nuevamente su teléfono por cuarta vez, se estaba volviendo paranoico pero es que ya sentía que debía tenerla cerca o saber de ella si no su mente explotaría.

-Aff cálmate Uzumaki todo está bien tal vez solo se le olvido- Se dijo así mismo –Aun así no es justo Hyuga- Sonrió sarcástico.

Había logrado tomar un taxi y dirigirse nuevamente a su departamento, estaba algo cansado pero más que cansado excitado ya que al solo entrar a su habitación unas imágenes sumamente eróticas de lo anteriormente sucedido inundaban su mente.

Ansiaba poder probar de ella nuevamente, era tan exquisita en todo sentido de la palabra pareciera una mujer sacada del más perfecto sueño. Su piel, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos y su estructural cuerpo tallado por los mismísimos dioses esa mujer no podía ser real. Pero había algo que de cierta forma no lo dejaba tranquilo y es que mientras tenían relaciones se percató que ella ya no era una señorita después de todo, la tímida e inocente Hinata no era virgen.

-Así que no era tan inocente después de todo- Sonrió de medio lado –Pobre idiota al que se ocurrió abandonarla-

El sonido de un teléfono lo hizo salir de sus pensares al mirarlo se decepciono pues no era realmente la persona que esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto hastiado.

-¡Vaya que mal humor tienes!- La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba burlesco y juguetón -Te necesito en 20min ni más ni menos es algo que te conviene mocoso y más vale que tu padre no se entere de esto- Colgó el teléfono.

-Joder…- su semblante se puso tenso y el buen humor se había ido por completo –De todas las personas tenías que ser tu… Nagato… hijo de puta- Algo bueno no saldría de ese hombre lo sabía.

Nagato era su primo mantenían cierta conexión pero después que este se metió en asuntos ilegales en el mercado negro se alejaron bastante, cada vez que este llamaba no se trataba de nada bueno algo tramaba y no se era para nada bueno.

Sabia donde tendría que verlo siempre se reunían en el mismo lugar ya pasado los 20min Naruto se encontraba allí en aquel restaurante tomando un Martini esperando la llegada de su primo. Por más que no le gustase la idea de estar allí la curiosidad por lo que este tenía que decirle lo mantenían allí.

-¡Vaya vaya siempre tan puntual!- Apareció aquel hombre de cabello rojizo, y ojos violetas, vestido en un elegante smoking color vino, todo lo contrario a la vestimenta del rubio Naruto solo llevaba unos pantalones negros semi ajustados una camisa blanca y una elegante chaqueta cuero color negra. –Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él.

-Habla no tengo todo el día- junto sus manos mientras miraba fijamente a su primo su semblante estaba totalmente tenso mientras que el pelirojo solo se reía por aquella actitud.

-No has cambiado nada Naruto, preferiría hablar con menma pero este nunca responde mis llamadas- miro el menú mientras sonreía sarcástico –Bien sabes que solamente hablo contigo cuando se trata de algo importante y más cuando esta influye en "nuestra familia"-

-Suéltalo- Cansado por tanta habladuría quería que este le dijera de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo.

-Hay un negocio que viene por parte de los rusos, algo grande y que puede afectar a la prestigiosa empresa Uzumaki- Diciendo esto último irónico –Pero lo más extraño e interesante es que su principal proveedor es un japonés que al parecer quiere ver hundida a la empresa de tu querido padre pero el caso es que no sabemos exactamente de quien se trata-

-¿alguna pista?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Ni idea, solo te estoy advirtiendo porque yo también dependo de la empresa- Nagato Sonrio mientras cruzo sus brazos –Tu padre se ha ganado muchos enemigos durante mucho tiempo no me sorprende que alguien se quede tranquilo después de todo.-

EL ambiente se puso tenso y el rubio se encontraba intranquilo, justamente cuando su padre le estaba yendo bien con sus proyectos, pero era de esperarse no era la primera vez que esto sucedida aun así debían cuidarse las espaldas, cualquiera que estuviera involucrado con los Uzumakis era sospechoso.

-Y bien pediras algo para almorzar o…-

-¿Eso es todo? tengo otras cosas que hacer- Se levantó de su asiento-

-En serio que no has cambiado nada-

-Mantenme informado de cualquier movimiento Nagato- Se fue caminando, casi trotando por los pasillos del restaurante hasta quedar con la puerta de salida.

El rubio se fue como alma que lleva en pena, tratando de analizar todo y bucando quien podía ser el principal sospechoso, aun no tenía pensado decirle a su padre, Minato se encontraba en la mejor etapa de todas coma para que algo como esto lo desconcentrara, de esto se encargaría él y si es posible su hermano de eso estaba claro.

–Oh querido primo si te contara con quien te estas relacionando– De su bolsillo saco una pequeña fotografía que al parecer era nada menos que Naruto y Hinata besándose en un suburbio fuera de la ciudad donde claramente vivía la joven –Esto sí que será divertido.- Una carcajada salió de su boca, tomo el primer sorbo de whiskey mientras seguía observando divertido la foto.

–No te imaginas en donde te estas metiendo–

 **Continuara…**


End file.
